


Tras las apariencias

by Road1985



Category: A million little things - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), How to Get Away with Murder, Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Night Shift (TV 2014), hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alcohol, Evanstan - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, Secretos, Television, VIH, hijo - Freeform, mentiras, novio postizo, policia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Muchas veces nadie es lo que parece y todos queremos ocultar quienes somos, secretos, pequeñas mentiras que se han ido haciendo grandes.David quiere volver a ser un actor de exito, tras años olvidado, James quiere ser un buen policía, pero se ha empeñado en hacerse el tipo duro, Matthew daría su vida por su hijo y Harry no quiere ser el genio que se pasa el día leyendo libros. Adam intenta olvidar su pasado con el alcohol y Brett vive tras la sombra de su hermano.Estos y otros personajes se entremezclan en una historia en la que nadie es lo que parece, nadie quiere ser lo que realmente es, pero todos quieren ser felices





	1. Calles de Philadelphia

El sobre llegó a su buzón sin David esperarlo. Era un día normal de primavera, un lunes casi mediodía y había un bonito sol en el cielo. Todo era normal y nada parecía indicar que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar en el mismo momento en el que abrió aquel paquete. 

Lo cogió sin mayor preocupación, lo dejo en la mesa del salón para prepararse un café y hacer una llamada de teléfono a su agente. 

\- No me han contestado de la prueba para la película. No creo que sigan pensando en ti. 

Eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba y lo que más odiaba de su maldito agente. George era extremadamente sincero y no se andaba con tonterías. Si tenía que decir algo, lo hacía; aunque fuera duro, doloroso o poco fino. Simplemente lo decía. 

\- Gracias por recordarme que no me tienen en cuenta.   
\- Saldrá otra cosa, no serías el primer actor en volver a la fama pasados los treinta.   
\- No me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que soy George.   
\- No es vejez David. Los actores teneis un ciclo de vida. a Entre los dieciocho y los veinticinco, un tipo guapo como tu lo tiene todo a su favor, hasta loas treinta y cinco, podéis llamar la atención para papeles que realmente merezcan la pena y os den una carrera. Si para entonces no lo habéis conseguido…   
\- Cómo es mi caso.   
\- Exacto, como es tu caso, a tu edad si no te están llamando para un papel protagonista o para un secundario importante, signifca que no has dejado huella y…   
\- No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo he entendido.   
\- Pero sigo siendo tu agente y no pierdo la esperanza, les hablé de ti a un par de nuevos directores, ya sabes, con las nuevas plataformas y todo eso, ahora salen proyectos de debajo de las piedras y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.   
\- Ya, ya. La esperanza… Bueno, te llamo el viernes para decirte donde dejo mi nota de suicidio como actor… a no espera, que eso ya lo hice cuando me pillaron borracho a los veintitrés. Supongo que ahora me merezco lo que me pase.   
\- David…   
\- Me conoces George, sabes que no voy a comenter ninguan estupidez, que soy un melodramático y me gusta llamar la atención. De todas formas hablamos el viernes a ver si me puedes dar por fin una buena noticia. 

Justo cuando necesitaba una buena noticia después de tres meses sin recibir una sola propuesta de trabajo y comenzaba a darse cuenta que probablemente iba a pasar mucho más tiempo sin recibir ninguna. 

Tal vez era el momento de resignarse, se había hecho mayor, había pasado su tiempo y había perdido la gran oportunidad antes de lo que esperaba al dejarse llevar por la gente no correcta, hacia lugares no correctos y hacer cosas no correctas ni para su edad ni para ninguna. 

Como muchos chicos que habían tenido éxito antes de los veinte, creía que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, cuando quisiera sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. 

Había conocido gente de todo tipo y había decidido hacerse amigo de los menos indicados, aunque parecían los más divertidos en el momento, los que iban a los bares, los que teníanpases para las zonas VIPs, los que se comportaban como gente mayor bebiendo, fumando, jugando con sustancias peligrosas. 

Entonces lo habían pillado, justo cuando era el protagonista de aquella maldita serie de adolescentes y críos de la Disney Channel. Decían que era un modelo a seguir en el que se fijaban los quinceañeros, dijeron que era un mal ejemplo, dijeron que era una más de esas estrellas fugaces que caía por su propio peso. 

Cuando aquel proyecto terminó, todo lo demás terminó también. Dar coletazos con pequeños papeles, películas de las que nadie recordaba ya el título y protagonizar tres películas de Navidad seguidas, no fue el mejor modo de mantener la flote una buena carrera. 

Regresó al salón y recordó el sobre. Era mucho más recio y grande que una carta y dado que no esperaba ningún paquete, la curiosidad le hizo cogerlo y sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá para ver de que se trataba y por lo menos, dejar de pensar un rato en lo que le deparaba la vida en adelante. 

Al abrir el sobre, un manuscrito de una treintena de páginas cayó en sus manos, junto con un folio doblado. En el manuscrito solo había un título, “Calles de Philadelphia” y el nombre del escritor o guionista Jack Falahee, que no había oído en su vida. 

Echó un rápido vistazo a la primera página donde normalmente el creador ponía una escueta sipnosis del proyecto y encontró unas pocas líneas explicativas. 

“Calles de Philadelphia” sigue los pasos de un policía de esta ciudad que intenta compaginar una complicada situación personal con una prometedora carrera en el cuerpo. No es fácil ser policía, querer impresionar al jefe demostrando ser un tipo duro, mientras por dentro luchas con tu verdadero tú, para no decir a los compañeros que eres gay y que desde los dieciocho estás luchando con el VIH.” 

David casi dejó caer el manuscrito por culpa de sus manos temblorosas. En la vida hubiera imaginado que nadie le ofreciera una papel semejante. No estaba seguro si el dueño de esemanuscrito había intentado contactar con todos los actores de moda y ninguno había aceptado el proyecto, si se trataba de uno muy malo o muy arriesgado y nadie quería meterle mano o simplemente nadie se fiaba de un nombre totalmente desconocido en la industria. 

De cualquier modo y si lo pensaba bien se trataba de una verdadera oportunidad, una complicada, una que a lo mejor, solo por la temática no llegaba a ninguna parte y se emocionaBa sin motivo. 

Decidió leer la carta que habían adjuntado al manuscrito, esperando que le dejaran alguna información más sobre por qué le hacían llegar a él ese proyecto o si era la última opción de su creador. 

“Estimado David. 

Espero no ser un entrometido al hacerte llegar este proyecto en el que llevo trabajando más de un año. 

Mi nombre es Jack Falahee y no conocerás ni nombre porque, soy sincero, no he podido hacer realidad ninguno de mis proyectos anteriores, los escribí siendo un crío, supongo que no eran bastante maduros o simplemente no interesaban. 

Ahora, lo estoy dando todo en esta nueva propuesta, estoy poniendo mucha cuestiones personales, de las que me gustaría tratar contigo si estuvieras interesado en implicarte también. 

Si te preguntas el motivo de que me haya puesto en contacto contigo para este proyecto, te seré sincero también con esto. Eres el primero al que se lo hago llegar, tiene que creerme, porque te sigo desde pequeño… aunque no eres mucho mayor que yo. Digamos que fuiste m primer crush, el tío con el que descubrí queme gustaban los chicos. 

No pienses que soy un acosador ni nada parecido. 

En pocas palabras, soy fan tuyo desde siempre y cuando pensé en hacer una serie, algo personal, me dije que tenía que contar con alguien a quien, cuanto menos, admirara y no se me ocurrió mejor opción que tú. 

Aquí abajo te dejo mi número de teléfono y mi mail por si no crees que estoy loco y decides ponerte en contacto conmigo para saber más. 

Lee las páginas que te he enviado para que veas de que va el tema y cual es mi estilo. 

Muchas gracias 

Jack.” 

Entre la carta y el manuscrito, David se había quedado sin palabras. 

Si bien era cierto que podía tomar a aquel escritor desconocido como un pequeño pirado o alguien como ínfulas de querer ser famoso; por lo menos le había quitado bastante la curiosidad como para tomarse los siguientes minutos leyendo lo que le había hecho llegar. 

Si le gustaba, aunque solo fuera un poco, le llamaría, por lo menos para darle las gracias porque hubiera pensado en él, para saber más sobre su proyecto y si al final le gustabarealmente, viendo las perspectivas de encontrar otro trabajo en los siguientes meses, probablemente se lanzaría a la aventura y aceptaría formar parte del proyecto. 

* 

Una hora después estaba marcando el número de teléfono y esperando escuchar la voz del joven escritor al otro lado del teléfono. 

Para la hora de la cena había quedado con Jack en verse al día siguiente para conocerse y hablar sobre un proyecto que había capturado la atención de David desde su primera página. Se había visto metido en el personaje, se había visto reflejado personalmente tal y como le había dejado escrito el escritor. 

El viernes cuando recibió la regular llamada de su agente, apenas le dejó hablar antes de comenzar a hablar él. 

\- Necesito que me des tu opinión.   
\- ¿Sobre?   
\- ¿Cómo que sobre qué? Te envíe un manuscrito el martes, te dije que era urgente, que me interesaba pero quería tu opinión.   
\- ¡Ah, eso! Si lo leí, sinceramente, no tiene mala pinta, pero me preocupan un par de cosas.   
\- Déjame adivinar. Te preocupa que Jack sea un desconocido y no crees que ninguna gran cadena se mojara con un tema tan peliagudo y controvertido. – La falta de respuesta inmediata por parte de su agente le dio a atender que había dado en el clavo. – A mi me gusta que sea un desconocido, ya que parece que los grandes nombres no quieren apostar por mi, tal vez sea el momento de confiar en la sangre nueva de esta industria.   
\- Pero el tema de un policía con VIH… joder David, sabes como están las cosas en este país ahora mismo. Una cosa es que un secundario, en algún momento de la serie se contagie, pero el protagonista… desde el momento uno. Va a ser muy complicado.   
\- Por eso me gusta.   
\- Vamos, David, se sincero. Te estás agarrando al primer tío que se fija en ti y te ofrece un trabajo. No me vengas ahora con que eres un tipo reivindicativo, que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.   
\- Como sea. Quiero que este proyecto llegue a buen puerto, así que quiero que acuerdes un buen contrato con Jack y su gente para que esté dentro. 

Cuando llegó de nuevo el fin de semana, las primeras noticias sobre su nuevo proyecto, comenzaron a aparecer en internet. Las páginas de cultura fueron a hacerse eco del regreso de David a la televisión, de que Netflix acababa de adquirir los derechos de un nuevo proyecto a cargo de nuevos nombres en la industria. 

Las mismas publicaciones comenzaron también a desvelar un poco la trama de su nueva serie y con ello los comentarios y opiniones en unos casos y las habladurías en otros se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes. En el veloz mundo en el que vivía, en cuestión de horas ya había leído que se trataba de una historia personal suya, que había dejado la industria tiempo atrás por haber sido contagiado del VIH, que había tenido relaciones turbulentas con más de un hombre, debido a noches de borrachera y habían llegado al punto que se había internado en un centro psiquiátrico porque no había sido capaz de superar la muerte de su amor de siempre, muerto, por supuesto de SIDA. 

Agotado, llegó al domingo, despertó tarde porque había pasado buena parte de la noche de unas páginas de internet a otras investigando, evitándose futuras sorpresas y riéndose cuandopodía de ciertas supuestas noticias sin fundamento. 

Todo, absolutamente todo iba demasiado rápido en ese momento. En cuestión de seis días, había aceptado trabajar en nuevo proyecto, había recibido y firmado el contrato, le habían llamado de la productora, Jack le había llamado también para darle las gracias por confiar en él y George le había llamado cuatro veces para preguntarle si estaba seguro de donde se estaba metiendo. 

\- Te van a señalar.   
\- Se llama publicidad.   
\- David…   
\- George, necesito esto, necesito volver a dejarme ver y si para eso tengo que coger un proyecto arriesgado, entonces eso haré. 

Finalmente, George aceptó, no le quedaba otro remedio y era lo bastante buen agente como para confiar en que David sabía lo que hacía y así llegó el lunes siguiente y David recibió una llamada de la productora para verle, conocerle y hablar sobre la serie. 

Estaba de los nervios, casi había perdido la costumbre a ser observado en una prueba de cámara a que le pidieran que hablara de una forma u otra, verlo caminar o preguntarle comoreaccionaría dependiendo la circunstancia. Pero antes de darse cuenta, la primera parte de la prueba, todo lo que tenía que ver con las pruebas de cámara, terminaron y llegó el momento de las entrevistas. 

La gente de la cadena parecía bastante razonable. Quería estar seguros que David supiera donde estaba metiendo, lo que un personaje como el que estaba a punto de interpretar iba a suponer, no solo para si mismo, si no para la sociedad en general. No querían que se echara para atrás cuando llegaran los comentarios, las bromas, más pesadas en algunos casos y toda la presión que supondría. 

David les aseguró que no había nada que pudiera echarle del proyecto. Le había gustado desde el inicio y saber que había sido creado para él tan solo le hacía sentirse más honrado todavía. 

Después de aquello y una vez que parecía que los productores y directivos de la quedaban estaban de acuerdo con su participación como el protagonista; pero todavía quedaba alguiene más por hablar. 

Cuando entró en el despacho, el joven creador ya estaba allí. Jack Falahee parecía un chico normal, uno de los que pasaba desapercibido haya por donde pasaba, no muy alto, guapo, pero tampoco un modelo, una barba algo descuidada, despeinado, aunque parecía que eso lo hacía aposta y una ropa sin marca alguna; unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. 

Pero cuando David se fijó bien en él, notó algo especial. Notó que estaba nervioso, excitado por encontrarse allí. Recordó la carta que le había enviado, su motivación, de la que no le había hablado demasiado para meterse en ese proyecto, para arriesgarse tanto. Ahora se daba cuenta que iba totalmente en serio, que lo iba a poner todo ese proyecto. 

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, David sintió que, aun cuando todavía no habían comenzado a trabajar, Jack ya había puesto todas sus esperanzas en su nuevo protagonista. 

\- Me gustas… bueno eso ya lo sabes por mi carta. – La sonrisa tímida de medio lado del joven escritor hizo sonreír a David y casi ruborizarse, porque hacía mucho que alguien no le recordaba. – Pero eso no quita que necesito alguien que pueda cumplir perfectamente con todas las expectativas del personaje.   
\- Espero poder hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Si te refieres al tema del VIH.   
\- No, bueno eso también, pero estoy seguro que podrás investigarlo. No me refiero a algo más del día a día de lo que conoce todo el mundo. – David lo miró sin comprender. – Necesito estar seguro que sabes como hacer de mi protagonista un policía creíble, un policía gay, convencido de su sexualidad, que cree en su trabajo, puede ser un tipo duro. 

Se había preparado el personaje aquellos días, se había hecho una idea del tipo de personaje que esperaban de él y también se había preguntado como se lo había imaginado exactamente su creador. 

\- Bueno, soy actor, no del método, pero supongo que investigando un poco.   
\- Jack, eres nuevo en esto, no te preocupes, lo diré por ti. – Dijo uno de los productores de la cadena, un tipo algo mayor de cuarenta años, gafas de pasta cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y un gesto bastante tranquilo. – David, este proyecto es algo grande, algo que queremos que sea fiel, perfecto, no solo en lo que implica con una situación personal difícil, queremos que tu policía sea creíble en todos sus aspectos. ¿Cómo verías seguir durante unas semanas el trabajo de un policía de verdad? 

David abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, boqueó como un pescado intentando respirar fuera del agua. Miró a los dos empresarios y luego a Jack esperando que alguno se echara a reír, que le dijeran que no era necesario y que solo querían ver como reaccionaba. 

Sin embargo, los tres se quedaron ahí, mirándolo sin más, esperando que respondiera. 

\- ¿Queréis que siga a un policía de verdad?   
\- Se que no es algo habitual, o más algo de las películas. Pero ya se que van a meterse con la serie por otras cosas. Quiero que las partes más técnicas, todo lo que tiene ve con la parte del policía sea impecable. Espero que no sea mucho pedir. – Dijo Jack con un tono de voz que casi parecía una súplica.   
\- Bueno, es una forma de aprender. Aunque lo cierto es que conozco a ningún policía para pedirle un favor de ese tipo sin que me mire mal.   
\- Por eso no te preocupes. – El rostro del creador se iluminó de pronto. – Tengo a la persona adecuada. Salí con su hermano un tiempo y le ayudé en una investigación gracias mi imaginación, James me debe una. 

David apenas había tenido tiempo de procesar que tenía nuevo trabajo, que era algo importante, que podía cambiarle la vida, porque todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Ahora, al firmar la última copia del contrato, en la que incluía la parte en la que aceptaba trabajar durante al menos cinco semanas al lado de un auténtico policía, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su vida había cambiado para siempre. 

* 

El día en la vida de un policía puede ser especialmente difícil cudndo tienes que detener a un compañero que está traficando con drogas o cuando tienes que decirle a la mujer de otro compañero que su marido a muerto en acto de servicio.

Pero nadie prepara a un policía para ese día en el que el exnovio de su hermano aparece para pedirle un gran favor.

\- Mi nueva serie depende de ti. - Dijo Jack apareciendo en la puerta del apartamento de James con un manuscrito debajl del brazo.   
\- ¿Tu serie depende de mi? Si necesitas dinero es Brett el que ha tenido suerte en bolsa.   
\- No es dinero lo que necesito de ti. Quiero que seas mi asesor.

James Roday no era buen profesor por eso nunca le ponían de compañero a los jóvenes policías que entraban en la comisaría. Destacaba su mal humor o falta de humor más bien, nadie le conocía una pareja en los últimos años porque decían que no había superado la muerte de su comapñseor, mejor amigo y quien sabía, si algo más, cinco años atrás.

Aquel momento le había cambiado la vida para siempre o por lo menos eso decían, porque nadie llevaba más tiempo que él en la comisaría y Jack había conocido al James de ahora.

\- ¿Y que es lo que se supone que hace un asesor en ese mundo tuyo de la tele?

Aunque James no era un tipo vanidoso y no le gustaba ser notado, con Jack siempre había tenido una fuerte debilidad, como su lo hubiera acogido como un segundo hermano pequeño.

Si encima le decía que era su mejor... su unica opción para que su gran sueño se hiciera realidad, entonces ya sabía que había ganado.

\- Mi protagonista es un policía.   
\- Ah, así que necesitas a otro policía para que te vaya indicando de que estás haciendo un producto realista.   
\- Exacto.   
¿Y por qué? Conoces a otros policías, otros a los que la idea de que conocidos y sslir la tele cuando se resuelve algún caso importante les gusta más.   
\- Bueno... Tu das mejor el perfil, la verdad.   
\- ¿Yo?

James sospechaba algo, sospechaba que Jack le estaba ocultando algo y cuando se trataba de alguien que odiaba las fiestas sorpresa, eso no era algo bueno.

Lamentablemente para Jack su excuñado era un tipo muy listo y mo tardó en llegar a conclusiones.

\- Tu protagonista es un poli gay y soy el único poli gay que conoces... Él único que se ha decidido a salir del armario claro.   
\- James...  
\- Dime que no te has basado en mi, porque no me sinceré con tu hermano para ser alguien especial. Quería que Brett supiera que no estaba solo, a, ver si eso le ayudaba con su problema.   
\- James lo se y lo cierto es que mi protagonista no está basado ni inspirado en ti. Es más bien... Un homenaje a Rick. Vamos a cumplir cinco años juntos y está pasando una mala época con lo suyo.   
\- Ah, así que vas a poner a tu protagonista en una bonita situación, policía gay con VIH.

Jack asintió. No quería que James se sintiera incómodo con aquella situación.

\- Necesito alguien de confianza y que se tome en serio al personaje. Quiero que tenga futuro, que sea un referente.   
\- Buena suerte con eso. - James sacó dos cervezas del frigo y me ofreció una a Jack. - Tranquilo, cuando viene Brett las escondo para que no se sienta mal. El caso es que no se si el mundo está preparado para aceptar un personaje así. Un policía con VIH supone muchas cosas que a la gente no le va a gustar y que les va a hacer sentir incómodos. ¿Estas preparado para lo que puedes provocar?

Por mucho que James hubiera construido barreras delante de su mismo pasa que nadie viera su verdadera personalidad y que nadie se diera cuenta de que se preocupaba por los demás, Jack nunca había dejado de ser una persona impotente para él y no iba a dejar de preocuparse por él. 

\- No lo se, espero que si. Pero me tengo que arriesgarme. Por eso te lo pido a ti.   
\- Todavía no me has dicho que es lo que esperas que haga tu asesor.

Jack cogio el móvil e hizo una rápida búsqueda. Cuando encontró la foto que quería le mostró la pantalla con la foto de su actor protagonista.

\- Jack, dime que no pretendes que lleve a ese niño Disney a mi lado para enseñarle a ser policía.

Jack se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Para ese momento, ya le había contado a James todo lo que debía saber para tomar una decisión.

\- Joder, no de como lo haces, pero siempre consigues convencerme. Dime que es lo que quieres que haga antes de que me arrepienta.


	2. Condenados a entenderse

El sobre llegó a su buzón sin David esperarlo. Era un día normal de primavera, un lunes casi mediodía y había un bonito sol en el cielo. Todo era normal y nada parecía indicar que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar en el mismo momento en el que abrió aquel paquete. 

Lo cogió sin mayor preocupación, lo dejo en la mesa del salón para prepararse un café y hacer una llamada de teléfono a su agente. 

\- No me han contestado de la prueba para la película. No creo que sigan pensando en ti. 

Eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba y lo que más odiaba de su maldito agente. George era extremadamente sincero y no se andaba con tonterías. Si tenía que decir algo, lo hacía; aunque fuera duro, doloroso o poco fino. Simplemente lo decía. 

\- Gracias por recordarme que no me tienen en cuenta.   
\- Saldrá otra cosa, no serías el primer actor en volver a la fama pasados los treinta.   
\- No me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que soy George.   
\- No es vejez David. Los actores teneis un ciclo de vida. a Entre los dieciocho y los veinticinco, un tipo guapo como tu lo tiene todo a su favor, hasta loas treinta y cinco, podéis llamar la atención para papeles que realmente merezcan la pena y os den una carrera. Si para entonces no lo habéis conseguido…   
\- Cómo es mi caso.   
\- Exacto, como es tu caso, a tu edad si no te están llamando para un papel protagonista o para un secundario importante, signifca que no has dejado huella y…   
\- No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo he entendido.   
\- Pero sigo siendo tu agente y no pierdo la esperanza, les hablé de ti a un par de nuevos directores, ya sabes, con las nuevas plataformas y todo eso, ahora salen proyectos de debajo de las piedras y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.   
\- Ya, ya. La esperanza… Bueno, te llamo el viernes para decirte donde dejo mi nota de suicidio como actor… a no espera, que eso ya lo hice cuando me pillaron borracho a los veintitrés. Supongo que ahora me merezco lo que me pase.   
\- David…   
\- Me conoces George, sabes que no voy a comenter ninguan estupidez, que soy un melodramático y me gusta llamar la atención. De todas formas hablamos el viernes a ver si me puedes dar por fin una buena noticia. 

Justo cuando necesitaba una buena noticia después de tres meses sin recibir una sola propuesta de trabajo y comenzaba a darse cuenta que probablemente iba a pasar mucho más tiempo sin recibir ninguna. 

Tal vez era el momento de resignarse, se había hecho mayor, había pasado su tiempo y había perdido la gran oportunidad antes de lo que esperaba al dejarse llevar por la gente no correcta, hacia lugares no correctos y hacer cosas no correctas ni para su edad ni para ninguna. 

Como muchos chicos que habían tenido éxito antes de los veinte, creía que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, cuando quisiera sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. 

Había conocido gente de todo tipo y había decidido hacerse amigo de los menos indicados, aunque parecían los más divertidos en el momento, los que iban a los bares, los que teníanpases para las zonas VIPs, los que se comportaban como gente mayor bebiendo, fumando, jugando con sustancias peligrosas. 

Entonces lo habían pillado, justo cuando era el protagonista de aquella maldita serie de adolescentes y críos de la Disney Channel. Decían que era un modelo a seguir en el que se fijaban los quinceañeros, dijeron que era un mal ejemplo, dijeron que era una más de esas estrellas fugaces que caía por su propio peso. 

Cuando aquel proyecto terminó, todo lo demás terminó también. Dar coletazos con pequeños papeles, películas de las que nadie recordaba ya el título y protagonizar tres películas de Navidad seguidas, no fue el mejor modo de mantener la flote una buena carrera. 

Regresó al salón y recordó el sobre. Era mucho más recio y grande que una carta y dado que no esperaba ningún paquete, la curiosidad le hizo cogerlo y sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá para ver de que se trataba y por lo menos, dejar de pensar un rato en lo que le deparaba la vida en adelante. 

Al abrir el sobre, un manuscrito de una treintena de páginas cayó en sus manos, junto con un folio doblado. En el manuscrito solo había un título, “Calles de Philadelphia” y el nombre del escritor o guionista Jack Falahee, que no había oído en su vida. 

Echó un rápido vistazo a la primera página donde normalmente el creador ponía una escueta sipnosis del proyecto y encontró unas pocas líneas explicativas. 

“Calles de Philadelphia” sigue los pasos de un policía de esta ciudad que intenta compaginar una complicada situación personal con una prometedora carrera en el cuerpo. No es fácil ser policía, querer impresionar al jefe demostrando ser un tipo duro, mientras por dentro luchas con tu verdadero tú, para no decir a los compañeros que eres gay y que desde los dieciocho estás luchando con el VIH.” 

David casi dejó caer el manuscrito por culpa de sus manos temblorosas. En la vida hubiera imaginado que nadie le ofreciera una papel semejante. No estaba seguro si el dueño de esemanuscrito había intentado contactar con todos los actores de moda y ninguno había aceptado el proyecto, si se trataba de uno muy malo o muy arriesgado y nadie quería meterle mano o simplemente nadie se fiaba de un nombre totalmente desconocido en la industria. 

De cualquier modo y si lo pensaba bien se trataba de una verdadera oportunidad, una complicada, una que a lo mejor, solo por la temática no llegaba a ninguna parte y se emocionaBa sin motivo. 

Decidió leer la carta que habían adjuntado al manuscrito, esperando que le dejaran alguna información más sobre por qué le hacían llegar a él ese proyecto o si era la última opción de su creador. 

“Estimado David. 

Espero no ser un entrometido al hacerte llegar este proyecto en el que llevo trabajando más de un año. 

Mi nombre es Jack Falahee y no conocerás ni nombre porque, soy sincero, no he podido hacer realidad ninguno de mis proyectos anteriores, los escribí siendo un crío, supongo que no eran bastante maduros o simplemente no interesaban. 

Ahora, lo estoy dando todo en esta nueva propuesta, estoy poniendo mucha cuestiones personales, de las que me gustaría tratar contigo si estuvieras interesado en implicarte también. 

Si te preguntas el motivo de que me haya puesto en contacto contigo para este proyecto, te seré sincero también con esto. Eres el primero al que se lo hago llegar, tiene que creerme, porque te sigo desde pequeño… aunque no eres mucho mayor que yo. Digamos que fuiste m primer crush, el tío con el que descubrí queme gustaban los chicos. 

No pienses que soy un acosador ni nada parecido. 

En pocas palabras, soy fan tuyo desde siempre y cuando pensé en hacer una serie, algo personal, me dije que tenía que contar con alguien a quien, cuanto menos, admirara y no se me ocurrió mejor opción que tú. 

Aquí abajo te dejo mi número de teléfono y mi mail por si no crees que estoy loco y decides ponerte en contacto conmigo para saber más. 

Lee las páginas que te he enviado para que veas de que va el tema y cual es mi estilo. 

Muchas gracias 

Jack.” 

Entre la carta y el manuscrito, David se había quedado sin palabras. 

Si bien era cierto que podía tomar a aquel escritor desconocido como un pequeño pirado o alguien como ínfulas de querer ser famoso; por lo menos le había quitado bastante la curiosidad como para tomarse los siguientes minutos leyendo lo que le había hecho llegar. 

Si le gustaba, aunque solo fuera un poco, le llamaría, por lo menos para darle las gracias porque hubiera pensado en él, para saber más sobre su proyecto y si al final le gustabarealmente, viendo las perspectivas de encontrar otro trabajo en los siguientes meses, probablemente se lanzaría a la aventura y aceptaría formar parte del proyecto. 

* 

Una hora después estaba marcando el número de teléfono y esperando escuchar la voz del joven escritor al otro lado del teléfono. 

Para la hora de la cena había quedado con Jack en verse al día siguiente para conocerse y hablar sobre un proyecto que había capturado la atención de David desde su primera página. Se había visto metido en el personaje, se había visto reflejado personalmente tal y como le había dejado escrito el escritor. 

El viernes cuando recibió la regular llamada de su agente, apenas le dejó hablar antes de comenzar a hablar él. 

\- Necesito que me des tu opinión.   
\- ¿Sobre?   
\- ¿Cómo que sobre qué? Te envíe un manuscrito el martes, te dije que era urgente, que me interesaba pero quería tu opinión.   
\- ¡Ah, eso! Si lo leí, sinceramente, no tiene mala pinta, pero me preocupan un par de cosas.   
\- Déjame adivinar. Te preocupa que Jack sea un desconocido y no crees que ninguna gran cadena se mojara con un tema tan peliagudo y controvertido. – La falta de respuesta inmediata por parte de su agente le dio a atender que había dado en el clavo. – A mi me gusta que sea un desconocido, ya que parece que los grandes nombres no quieren apostar por mi, tal vez sea el momento de confiar en la sangre nueva de esta industria.   
\- Pero el tema de un policía con VIH… joder David, sabes como están las cosas en este país ahora mismo. Una cosa es que un secundario, en algún momento de la serie se contagie, pero el protagonista… desde el momento uno. Va a ser muy complicado.   
\- Por eso me gusta.   
\- Vamos, David, se sincero. Te estás agarrando al primer tío que se fija en ti y te ofrece un trabajo. No me vengas ahora con que eres un tipo reivindicativo, que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.   
\- Como sea. Quiero que este proyecto llegue a buen puerto, así que quiero que acuerdes un buen contrato con Jack y su gente para que esté dentro. 

Cuando llegó de nuevo el fin de semana, las primeras noticias sobre su nuevo proyecto, comenzaron a aparecer en internet. Las páginas de cultura fueron a hacerse eco del regreso de David a la televisión, de que Netflix acababa de adquirir los derechos de un nuevo proyecto a cargo de nuevos nombres en la industria. 

Las mismas publicaciones comenzaron también a desvelar un poco la trama de su nueva serie y con ello los comentarios y opiniones en unos casos y las habladurías en otros se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes. En el veloz mundo en el que vivía, en cuestión de horas ya había leído que se trataba de una historia personal suya, que había dejado la industria tiempo atrás por haber sido contagiado del VIH, que había tenido relaciones turbulentas con más de un hombre, debido a noches de borrachera y habían llegado al punto que se había internado en un centro psiquiátrico porque no había sido capaz de superar la muerte de su amor de siempre, muerto, por supuesto de SIDA. 

Agotado, llegó al domingo, despertó tarde porque había pasado buena parte de la noche de unas páginas de internet a otras investigando, evitándose futuras sorpresas y riéndose cuandopodía de ciertas supuestas noticias sin fundamento. 

Todo, absolutamente todo iba demasiado rápido en ese momento. En cuestión de seis días, había aceptado trabajar en nuevo proyecto, había recibido y firmado el contrato, le habían llamado de la productora, Jack le había llamado también para darle las gracias por confiar en él y George le había llamado cuatro veces para preguntarle si estaba seguro de donde se estaba metiendo. 

\- Te van a señalar.   
\- Se llama publicidad.   
\- David…   
\- George, necesito esto, necesito volver a dejarme ver y si para eso tengo que coger un proyecto arriesgado, entonces eso haré. 

Finalmente, George aceptó, no le quedaba otro remedio y era lo bastante buen agente como para confiar en que David sabía lo que hacía y así llegó el lunes siguiente y David recibió una llamada de la productora para verle, conocerle y hablar sobre la serie. 

Estaba de los nervios, casi había perdido la costumbre a ser observado en una prueba de cámara a que le pidieran que hablara de una forma u otra, verlo caminar o preguntarle comoreaccionaría dependiendo la circunstancia. Pero antes de darse cuenta, la primera parte de la prueba, todo lo que tenía que ver con las pruebas de cámara, terminaron y llegó el momento de las entrevistas. 

La gente de la cadena parecía bastante razonable. Quería estar seguros que David supiera donde estaba metiendo, lo que un personaje como el que estaba a punto de interpretar iba a suponer, no solo para si mismo, si no para la sociedad en general. No querían que se echara para atrás cuando llegaran los comentarios, las bromas, más pesadas en algunos casos y toda la presión que supondría. 

David les aseguró que no había nada que pudiera echarle del proyecto. Le había gustado desde el inicio y saber que había sido creado para él tan solo le hacía sentirse más honrado todavía. 

Después de aquello y una vez que parecía que los productores y directivos de la quedaban estaban de acuerdo con su participación como el protagonista; pero todavía quedaba alguiene más por hablar. 

Cuando entró en el despacho, el joven creador ya estaba allí. Jack Falahee parecía un chico normal, uno de los que pasaba desapercibido haya por donde pasaba, no muy alto, guapo, pero tampoco un modelo, una barba algo descuidada, despeinado, aunque parecía que eso lo hacía aposta y una ropa sin marca alguna; unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. 

Pero cuando David se fijó bien en él, notó algo especial. Notó que estaba nervioso, excitado por encontrarse allí. Recordó la carta que le había enviado, su motivación, de la que no le había hablado demasiado para meterse en ese proyecto, para arriesgarse tanto. Ahora se daba cuenta que iba totalmente en serio, que lo iba a poner todo ese proyecto. 

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, David sintió que, aun cuando todavía no habían comenzado a trabajar, Jack ya había puesto todas sus esperanzas en su nuevo protagonista. 

\- Me gustas… bueno eso ya lo sabes por mi carta. – La sonrisa tímida de medio lado del joven escritor hizo sonreír a David y casi ruborizarse, porque hacía mucho que alguien no le recordaba. – Pero eso no quita que necesito alguien que pueda cumplir perfectamente con todas las expectativas del personaje.   
\- Espero poder hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Si te refieres al tema del VIH.   
\- No, bueno eso también, pero estoy seguro que podrás investigarlo. No me refiero a algo más del día a día de lo que conoce todo el mundo. – David lo miró sin comprender. – Necesito estar seguro que sabes como hacer de mi protagonista un policía creíble, un policía gay, convencido de su sexualidad, que cree en su trabajo, puede ser un tipo duro. 

Se había preparado el personaje aquellos días, se había hecho una idea del tipo de personaje que esperaban de él y también se había preguntado como se lo había imaginado exactamente su creador. 

\- Bueno, soy actor, no del método, pero supongo que investigando un poco.   
\- Jack, eres nuevo en esto, no te preocupes, lo diré por ti. – Dijo uno de los productores de la cadena, un tipo algo mayor de cuarenta años, gafas de pasta cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y un gesto bastante tranquilo. – David, este proyecto es algo grande, algo que queremos que sea fiel, perfecto, no solo en lo que implica con una situación personal difícil, queremos que tu policía sea creíble en todos sus aspectos. ¿Cómo verías seguir durante unas semanas el trabajo de un policía de verdad? 

David abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, boqueó como un pescado intentando respirar fuera del agua. Miró a los dos empresarios y luego a Jack esperando que alguno se echara a reír, que le dijeran que no era necesario y que solo querían ver como reaccionaba. 

Sin embargo, los tres se quedaron ahí, mirándolo sin más, esperando que respondiera. 

\- ¿Queréis que siga a un policía de verdad?   
\- Se que no es algo habitual, o más algo de las películas. Pero ya se que van a meterse con la serie por otras cosas. Quiero que las partes más técnicas, todo lo que tiene ve con la parte del policía sea impecable. Espero que no sea mucho pedir. – Dijo Jack con un tono de voz que casi parecía una súplica.   
\- Bueno, es una forma de aprender. Aunque lo cierto es que conozco a ningún policía para pedirle un favor de ese tipo sin que me mire mal.   
\- Por eso no te preocupes. – El rostro del creador se iluminó de pronto. – Tengo a la persona adecuada. Salí con su hermano un tiempo y le ayudé en una investigación gracias mi imaginación, James me debe una. 

David apenas había tenido tiempo de procesar que tenía nuevo trabajo, que era algo importante, que podía cambiarle la vida, porque todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Ahora, al firmar la última copia del contrato, en la que incluía la parte en la que aceptaba trabajar durante al menos cinco semanas al lado de un auténtico policía, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su vida había cambiado para siempre. 

* 

El día en la vida de un policía puede ser especialmente difícil cudndo tienes que detener a un compañero que está traficando con drogas o cuando tienes que decirle a la mujer de otro compañero que su marido a muerto en acto de servicio.

Pero nadie prepara a un policía para ese día en el que el exnovio de su hermano aparece para pedirle un gran favor.

\- Mi nueva serie depende de ti. - Dijo Jack apareciendo en la puerta del apartamento de James con un manuscrito debajl del brazo.   
\- ¿Tu serie depende de mi? Si necesitas dinero es Brett el que ha tenido suerte en bolsa.   
\- No es dinero lo que necesito de ti. Quiero que seas mi asesor.

James Roday no era buen profesor por eso nunca le ponían de compañero a los jóvenes policías que entraban en la comisaría. Destacaba su mal humor o falta de humor más bien, nadie le conocía una pareja en los últimos años porque decían que no había superado la muerte de su comapñseor, mejor amigo y quien sabía, si algo más, cinco años atrás.

Aquel momento le había cambiado la vida para siempre o por lo menos eso decían, porque nadie llevaba más tiempo que él en la comisaría y Jack había conocido al James de ahora.

\- ¿Y que es lo que se supone que hace un asesor en ese mundo tuyo de la tele?

Aunque James no era un tipo vanidoso y no le gustaba ser notado, con Jack siempre había tenido una fuerte debilidad, como su lo hubiera acogido como un segundo hermano pequeño.

Si encima le decía que era su mejor... su unica opción para que su gran sueño se hiciera realidad, entonces ya sabía que había ganado.

\- Mi protagonista es un policía.   
\- Ah, así que necesitas a otro policía para que te vaya indicando de que estás haciendo un producto realista.   
\- Exacto.   
¿Y por qué? Conoces a otros policías, otros a los que la idea de que conocidos y sslir la tele cuando se resuelve algún caso importante les gusta más.   
\- Bueno... Tu das mejor el perfil, la verdad.   
\- ¿Yo?

James sospechaba algo, sospechaba que Jack le estaba ocultando algo y cuando se trataba de alguien que odiaba las fiestas sorpresa, eso no era algo bueno.

Lamentablemente para Jack su excuñado era un tipo muy listo y mo tardó en llegar a conclusiones.

\- Tu protagonista es un poli gay y soy el único poli gay que conoces... Él único que se ha decidido a salir del armario claro.   
\- James...  
\- Dime que no te has basado en mi, porque no me sinceré con tu hermano para ser alguien especial. Quería que Brett supiera que no estaba solo, a, ver si eso le ayudaba con su problema.   
\- James lo se y lo cierto es que mi protagonista no está basado ni inspirado en ti. Es más bien... Un homenaje a Rick. Vamos a cumplir cinco años juntos y está pasando una mala época con lo suyo.   
\- Ah, así que vas a poner a tu protagonista en una bonita situación, policía gay con VIH.

Jack asintió. No quería que James se sintiera incómodo con aquella situación.

\- Necesito alguien de confianza y que se tome en serio al personaje. Quiero que tenga futuro, que sea un referente.   
\- Buena suerte con eso. - James sacó dos cervezas del frigo y me ofreció una a Jack. - Tranquilo, cuando viene Brett las escondo para que no se sienta mal. El caso es que no se si el mundo está preparado para aceptar un personaje así. Un policía con VIH supone muchas cosas que a la gente no le va a gustar y que les va a hacer sentir incómodos. ¿Estas preparado para lo que puedes provocar?

Por mucho que James hubiera construido barreras delante de su mismo pasa que nadie viera su verdadera personalidad y que nadie se diera cuenta de que se preocupaba por los demás, Jack nunca había dejado de ser una persona impotente para él y no iba a dejar de preocuparse por él. 

\- No lo se, espero que si. Pero me tengo que arriesgarme. Por eso te lo pido a ti.   
\- Todavía no me has dicho que es lo que esperas que haga tu asesor.

Jack cogio el móvil e hizo una rápida búsqueda. Cuando encontró la foto que quería le mostró la pantalla con la foto de su actor protagonista.

\- Jack, dime que no pretendes que lleve a ese niño Disney a mi lado para enseñarle a ser policía.

Jack se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Para ese momento, ya le había contado a James todo lo que debía saber para tomar una decisión.

\- Joder, no de como lo haces, pero siempre consigues convencerme. Dime que es lo que quieres que haga antes de que me arrepienta.


	3. Tras Tocar fondo

\- Díez años sin una gota de alcohol. - Dijo David, de pie, en medio del círculo de otros exalcohólicos como él.

Cada uno tenía su historia, cada uno había entrado en el círculo de las borracheras por un motivo y había decidido también dejarlo otro. Familia, un romance tal vez, terribles accidentes en algunos casos o simplemente darse cuenta de que el alcohol les estaba destruyendo la vida.

De cualquier modo, las quince personas que estaba allí, habían decidido dar un gran paso en algún momento de sus vidas para salir de un infierno.

En el caso de David, no fue una decisión fácil. Entrar en el alcohol había, sido más fácil para un muchacho de éxito que iba a todas las fiestas, al que le ofrecían todo tipo sustancias y que durante un tiempo había creído que la vida nocturna y los papales cada vez más facilones y si les eran lo mejor que su carrera en auge podía conseguir.

Antes de los veinte había sufrido dos comas etílicos y lo habían pillado conduciendo ebrio. Había sido portada de revistas sensacionalistas como la caída de una estrella prometedora y habían hecho incluso apuestss en los bajos fondos pensanfo cuando se pasaría de la raya... Y no en sentifo figurado.

Podría haber sido uno más de los olvidados, de los que mueren jóvenes o de los que terminan viejos y sin dinero, de no haber sido por la repentina muerte del que hasta entonces había sido el amor de su vida.

Jack y él ya habían roto, David Le había dejado porque incluso para él la vida de ese otro niño prodigio era demasiado exagerada y acelerada.

Se enteró por un periódico atrasado que entró tirado en la cale tras varios días de desfase y fiesta continua. De casualidad vio su nombre, de casualidad vio que su muerte era una pequeña noticia en las anécdotas de la seccion de espectáculos. Porque para ese momento ya nadie sabía quien era Jack.

Tal vez abrir los ojos por la muerte de otra persona sea algo triste o deplorable para algunos, pero a David le salvó la vida le hizo darse cuenta de como no quería acabar, ni cuando quería morir.

Mirando atrás, ahora que había pasado diez años de su primera sesión de alcohólicos anónimos, casi le hacia, gracia lo duro que todavía resultaba cada día rechazar la copa que alguien que no le conocía, le ofrecía.

\- Sabía que podías hacerlo cuando me encargaron ser tu padrino.  
\- Y por actuaciones como esa, todos sabemos que nunca serás un buen actor. 

Adam Shein, era bastante más alto que David, más corpulento por las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio entrenando y algunos decían que era más guapo, motivo por el cual él era modelo de ropa interior. 

Se conocían desde siempre, aunque Adam era un poco más joven que David. Habían ido al mismo instituto y se habían encontrado en Philadelphia después de perder el contacto cuando David intentaba no caer en la depresión de la muerte de Jack y Adam Lucía en su bolsillo la placa de los dos años sin beber. 

\- De cualquier manera, me siento muy orgulloso de todo el camino que has hecho desde que te encontré en la cafetería junto a Liberty Bell intentando ligarte a aquella camarera para que te regalara un bocadillo. - Todos rieron, más por la cara de incredulidad de Adam que por la imagen en si. - ¿De verdad creías poder ligarte a una mujer? ¿Tu? 

La naturalidad de Adam era uno de los problema de conocerse desde siempre, pero también significaba que David conocido el sentido del humor, a veces hiriente de su amigo y padrino, por lo que no dijo nada.

\- Y hablado de actuaciones, - Adam se puso en pie y caminó hasta el centro del círculo de sillas. - dado que aquí somos algo parecido a una gran familia, estoy seguro que os gustará conocer las estupendas novedades que David tiene que contaros.

-¿Tengo alguna novedad que quiero contarles? - Sabía de lo que estaba hablando y casi lo asesinó con la mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde y tenía algo que decir. - Vale, es cierto, tengo noticias pero me hubiera gustado esperar a que fueran algo más serio antes de contarlas.

\- Vamos cuenta. - Dijeron varias voces al mismo tiempo.

Varios de los miembros de aquel pequeño grupo, llevaban con David varios años y aunque no se veían normalmente fuera de aquella sala, en su hora semanal, todos se habían contados algunas intimidades, algunos miedos, que nadie más conocía, ya fuera por vergüenza o precisamente por miedo a que se hicieran reales.

\- He firmado el contrato para protagonizar una serie. - Dos chicas bastante jóvenes aplaudieron y el hombre que David tenía sentado al lado le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. - Es una serie sobre un policía gay, su creador es un muchacho joven que confía mucho en el proyecto, tanto que me ha hecho juntarme con un policía de verdad para que sea lo más realista posible con mi personaje.

\- Eso suena a todo un desafío. - Dijo una de las chicas. - Y por fin podré decir que conozco al tío que sale una serie de la televisión.

Las tres chicas se rieron nerviosas y David ya se las imaginaba como esas fans locas que se hacían camisetas con su cara en ellas. Le gustaba la idea de volver a ser alguien, de volver a ser famoso y recuperar una carrera, pero le aterrorizaba la idea de volver a caer en los mismos problemas que la fama le causó en un primer momento.

\- ¿Vas a patrullar con un policía de verdad? - Le preguntó George, un veterano de guerra que había perdido una pierna en la primera guerra del golfo. - ¿Y si te encuentras en un tiroteo? ¿Ese polícia tiene obligación de protegerte? ¿Eres de eso que llaman patrulla VIP?

David abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir exactamente, porque todavía no había pensado en ello, no había pensado que efectivamente podía meterse en problemas, podía acabar en medio de algún tiroteo, de un secuestro o cualquier situación peligrosa. Dado como había visto que James se comportaba como él y lo poco que le gustaba, no estaba seguro de si el policía estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse por él.

\- James es un profesional, no me cabe duda que seguirá el protocolo para evitar que me ocurra nada mientras patrullamos juntos.

La reunión terminó cuando los asistentes comenzaron a hablar en pequeños grupos y poco a poco comenzaron a marcharse, mientras otros terminaban de los pocos sándwiches que todavía quedaban, para luego acabar con los zumos y el café.

David y Adam se quedaron donde estaban, Adam quería detalles sobre su primer encuentro con el policía, pero sobretodo quería sabe si era guapo, soltero y si David tenía posibilidades con él.

\- Que esté soltero no significa que esté buscando. Tu estás solo desde hace tiempo.

\- No estamos hablamos de mi, Dave.

\- Perdonad, no pretendo molestaros. 

Los dos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar que alguien más hablaba con ellos. 

\- Has dicho que el policía con el que vas a prepararte para el personaje se llama James, has dicho. ¿Verdad?

La voz provenía de Brett, uno de los últimos compañeros que se había unido al grupo. Rodaba los treinta, pero era siempre lo bastante tímido y silencioso como para no contar apenas nada sobre si mismo. 

Sabían tan poco de él, que apenas había comentado en el tiempo que hacía que estaba en las reuniones el verdadero motivo porque el que había comenzado sus sesiones en los alcohólicos anónimos. habían oído que era por orden de un juez y otros decían que en realidad estaba allí porque quería.

Pero lo cierto era que en realidad, nadie había hablado con él lo bastante como para saber de donde había salido.

David asintió en respuesta a la pregunta del chico.

\- Perdona, no pretendía... Se que suena raro, pero James, mi hermano es policía y me resultaba curioso imaginar que fuera justamente él con el que vas a aprender a ser un policía.

\- Bueno, supongo que James y policías habrá unos cuantos, sería mucha casualidad que vaya a tratarse de él.

Brett era más tímido de lo que había parecido en un principio. Apenas les miraba a los ojos y jugueteaba con el móvil en las manos. era un tipo alto, no tanto como Adam, aunque eso era difícil, pero bastante más que David, lo cual era por el contrario muy fácil.

Con un rápido movimiento de dedos, Brett abrió una foto en el móvil y se la enseñó a David. Cosa del destino, pensó nada más encontrarse al policía que había conocido esa misma mañana, en la playa, sonriente, con unas gafas de sol que le cubrían media cara pero que aun así no evitaba reconocerle. Se estaba haciendo un selfie junto a Brett. 

Se les veía algo más jóvenes, al menos Brett no aparentaba más de veinticinco y tenía los ojos iluminados. Básicamente, se le veía feliz.

\- Después de todo va a ser verdad eso que dice que de que el mundo es un pañuelo, porque, efectivamente, si ese es tu hermano, entonces es el policía con el que voy a estar trabajando estos días.

\- Buena suerte entonces.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No, por nada. James es... es un poco, digamos que es bastante intenso y un poco cascarrabias. No te será fácil hacerte amigo suyo, pero es buen tío. - Brett miró el reloj y dio un respingo. - Mierda, se me ha hecho muy tarde. Tengo que irme, buena suerte con James y si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí... tienes... mi numero. - Dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras escribía su teléfono en un papel y se lo daba a Adam sin mirarle. 

\- Eso ha sido muy raro.

\- David, estás en alcohólicos anónimos, aquí todos tenemos cuestiones personales. - Adam se quedó mirando el papelito que había escrito Brett y sonrió con un pequeño gesto que pasó desapercibido para David. - Y como ha dicho tu nuevo amigo, es hora de irse, me espera el tío que a lo mejor caliente mi cama esta noche. Diviértete mañana acompañando a tu policía y evita llamarme desde el hospital para darme un susto.

*

\- Lo siento capitán pero no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

Harry no había llamado a la hora de entrar en el despacho de su jefe. No solía cometer ningún tipo de insubordinación, nunca le habían llamado atención por mal comportamiento y lo único en lo que destacaba era por ser un experto en cualquier tipo de nuevo programa informático y hablar cinco lenguas.

Tampoco era de los que se implicaba demasiado con los detenidos. Hacía su trabajo, buscaba las pruebas y si alguien era culpable lo metía en el calabozo y dejaba que la justicia hiciera el resto del trabajo.

Hasta ahora no se había visto implicado personalmente con ningún caso, pero aquel día se sintió extraño y sobretodo sintió que tenía que saber más sobre aquel hombre joven, desesperado, que gritaba pidiendo que alguien le escuchara y que no hacía más que hablar sobre su hijo.

Nadie más le hacía caso, nadie parecía tener ningún interés en escuchar la historia que tenía que contar desde el calabozo. Era un detenido más, alguien a quien había pillado con las manos en la masa, un caso fácil.

No había mucho que investigar, solo rellenar el informe del caso. "Un desconocido que entra en una farmacia e intenta llevarse sin que el dueño se entere, medicamentos por valor de cien dólares. El sospechoso no se ha resistido, excepto para decir que se han equivocado, que no es lo que parece y que su hijo le necesita. No niega la sustracción de los medicamentos y no se resiste, al final a ir a comisaría, pero suplica hacer una llamada para poder decirle a su hijo que todo está bien."

No tenía un buen motivo para ello, pero había algo en aquel desconocido que le hizo preocuparse un poco más por él y sobretodo, averiguar cuál era su situación para no negar el robo y su desesperación. 

No tenía antecedentes, era un tipo normal, alguien que de había quedado sin trabajo, viudo por lo que decía su expediente, estudiante modelo en el instituto y els universidad, buen padre, buen marido hasta, que su, mujer había muerto por culpa de un cáncer. Nada hacia pensar que alguien así pudiera comenzar a dedicarse a robar. 

Tal vez porque su historia suponía un desafío y un misterio para Harry, el policía quiso ir un poco más allá y decidio hablar con él. No era, su caso, los compañeros que le habían detenido no estarían muy contentos de ver que se metía en medio, pero lo cierto era que nunca le había importado lo que pensara nadie de él. 

Aprovechó cuando el calabozo estaba prácticamente vacío y el compañero que lo vigilaba estaba viendo un vídeo en YouTube mientras se comía su sándwich de media tarde. 

Desde luego el tal Matthew Daddario tenía muy poco de tipo peligroso ahí sentado, acurrucado más bien, abrazado a sus piernas en el banco de la celda. 

\- Así que has hablado con un detenido que no te concierne porque piensas que hemos actuado de forma incorrecta con él. 

El Capitán Evans a veces parecía un tipo rudo y bastante duro. Decían que no cambiaba de idea una vez que había tomado una decisión y pedirle un favor significaba tener mucho cuidado porque lo recordaba todo. 

Le predecir una fama impecable, un expediente impoluto y decían también que nunca había corrompido por un solo soborno. 

Harry, como otros muchos, le tenían en alta estima por todo ello, pero al mismo tiempo, eso suponía un problema para hacer las cosas, en ocasiones por encima del sistema. 

\- Se que suena muy mal, pero si, más o menos es eso lo que quería decir, capitán.  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso agente Shum?  
\- He hablado con él.  
\- Ah, has hablado con él. ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué es inocente? ¿Qué nos hemos equivocado de persona? 

Su conversación con Matthew había sido corta pero había merecido la pena, lo, suficiente para abrir la duda dentro de él. 

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer un atraco tan chapucero? Sin duda te iban a pillar.  
\- No tenía otra elección. 

Matthew se levantó y caminó hasta los barrotes de la celda. Tenía una mirada triste, normal para alguien a quien acababan de detener, pero había algo más en esos ojos, algo le apremiaba, tenía una gran necesidad oculta tras su mirada azul. 

Se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto todavía más nervioso. 

\- Eso es lo que dicen todos los delicuentes, que no tienen otra opción. 

Harry también caminó hasta el borde de la celda y apoyó una mano en los barrotes. 

\- Lee mi expediente, no soy un delincuente.  
\- Eso es lo que me ha hecho bajar aquí. Nada en lo que he leído sobre ti me haría pensar que ibas a robar y menos en una farmacia.  
\- Ya te lo he dichi, no tenía otra elección.  
\- Dime entonces por qué, dame un motivo que me pueda creer para que quiera ayudarte.  
\- No puedo decírtelo, eso me metería en más problemas todavía. Además, no creo que me caiga una gran pena por lo que he robado. 

Harry sentía cada vez más curiosidad por ese desconocido. Adoraba los scape rooms, se había hecho todos los de la ciudad y cuando encontraba un nuevo enigma no paraba hasta darle solución. 

Nada le había hecho imaginar que ese día iba a encontrar uno en su propia comisaría y menos viniendo de alguien que tuviera un rostro tan bonito. 

Le gustaban los hombres en la misma medida que a su familia no le gustaba que el fuera gay. Le gustaban precisamente así, morenos, altos, ojos claros, hombres normales que con un vestuario adecuado podían ser modelos pero que pasaban desapercibidos en su vida normal. 

\- Si no me das un motivo aceptable para robar... Te aseguro que no es un buen momento para hacerlo. - Harry de acercó un poco más a los barrotes y miró a ambos lados para ver si alguien más le escuchaba. - supongo que no estás al tanto de la nueva ordenanza contra la criminalidad en la ciudad. 

Matthew negó con la cabeza. Su expresión era ahora la de alguien preocupado que había equivocado un calculo en su ecuación. 

\- El nuevo alcalde no va a permitir ni el más mínimo crimen sin hacer pagar al criminal, incluyendo las cosas pequeñas como lo que has hecho tú. Te estás enfrentando a dos o cuatro meses de cárcel, sino algo más por tratarse de sustracción de medicamentos.  
\- No puedo ir a la cárcel por algo como esto. 

Harry asintió mientras se encogía de hombros. 

\- Dime porque lo has hecho y es posible que pueda ayudarte. Se que no eres un ladrón común, se que tenías un motivo ulterior.  
\- Te digo que no puedo decírtelo. Sería peor...  
\- ¿Peor que ir a la, cárcel durante tal vez medio año?  
\- No puedo ir a la cárcel. 

\- Agradezco que me cuentes la historia con tantos detalles Shum, pero algo me dice que me estás haciendo perder el tiempo por algún motivo. 

La respuesta llegó cuando la puerta del despacho del capitán se abrió de golpe y otro hombre entró. 

Se podría decir que tenía malas pulgas por su cara de pocos amigos, por la firmeza de su mirada y la casi terrible decisión con la que llegó hasta la mesa del capitán y se apoyó sobre ella. 

\- El caso del tipo en la celda de abajo me lo quedo yo.  
\- Gracias por llamar a la puerta Stan, veo que tus modales mejoran cada día.  
\- Y tu falta de humanidad también capitán. 

Harry miraba la escena como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis muy rápido, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando o porque esos dos hombres parecían a punto de lanzarse al cuello del otro. 

\- ¿Y a que se debe tu repentino interés por un desconocido que roba medicinas en una farmacia? - El capitán ató cabos rápidamente, se sentó en su sillón y respiró con fuerza. - Dejadme adivinar. Shum me ha estado entreteniendo después de haberte comentando el tema. Tu mientras tanto Stan has comenzado a investigar y ahora que estás seguro que puedes hacer tu buena acción con ese desgraciado. Que alguien me diga que tiene de especial.  
\- Espero que un hijo que acaba de ser ingresado en el hospital por una neumonia que no ha sido curada, hablande esa piedra que tienes por corazón. 

Sebastian Stan era lo que se dice una leyenda en el cuerpo. No había cumplido los cuarenta pero ya se estudiaban varios de sus casos en la academia dentro de la especialidad de asistentes sociales.

El riesgo frente a mafias, abusadores o maltratadores, parecía gustarle tentó como solucionar un caso bien. No tenía problema en arriesgar su propia vida si con ello salvaba a un niño o una mujer en peligro y de las tres veces que había terminado en el hospital, su agresor había terminado peor. 

Parecía un tipo extremadamente duro con el cabello siempre corto, la barba que se dejaba de varios días y las chaquetas de cuero y pocos conocían nada de su vida personal como para saber si se trataba de un personaje o su verdadera personalidad. 

\- Creo que yo debería marcharme, ya que no se trata más de mi caso. - Dijo Harry. - James me está esperando para irnos a... Tenemos una cena pendiente.  
\- Shum, hablaremos de tu encerrona mañana, Stan cierra la puerta cuando se vaya, tenemos que hablar de lo cerca que estás de que te pogs una falts por...  
\- Lo se, por insubordinación, la misma que seguiré teniendo para hacer mi trabajo como defensor de menores, mientras tu sigues el juego a ese niñato del a televisión para meter un actor aquí. ¿Qué quieres conseguir con eso? Porque no creo que esperes que te den un papel en la serie. 

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse fue seguido de un largo silencio entre los dos mientrss se miraban a los ojos. 

\- Chris...  
\- Soy capitán, capitán Evans para ti y para tosdls los miembros de esta comisaría. 

Se levantó y fue hasta la librería. Al regresar llevaba una cajita entre las manos y la dejó frente a Sebastian. 

No había dejado de mirarle, de observarle.

\- Te has dejado crecer el pelo, te queda bien.  
\- No me bailes el agua ahora. Te recuerdo que no tienes ningún beneficio por ser mi ex. 

Sebastian miro la caja y a punto estuvo de tocarla, peros dejó estar como si le quemara en las manos. Un momento después dejó de mirarla. 

\- No quiero nada de esto y lo sabes, te lo dejé a ti. - Dijo Sebastian apretando las mandíbulas de forma dolorosa.  
\- Entonces puedes tirar todas la fotos y las demás cosas que hay dentro, porque no las quiero.  
\- Chris...  
\- Capitán... Evans.  
\- Muy bien capitán, volviendo al caso, no quiero que nadie meta las narices.  
\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, los dos ssbemos que no te detendrá nada como siempre. Pero deja el maldito juego de pincharme, lo que pasó, pasó y se acabó, no me culpes más por ello y haz lo posible por seguir con tu vida.


	4. Solos ante el peligro

La situación era incómoda para los dos. James estaba tenso, parecía que estaba a punto de meterse en el coche y salir corriendo, dejando tirado a David en mitad de la calle. El actor no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar así, a prepararse un personaje de esa forma, aunque tampoco se había encontrado con uno tan complicado antes.

No le sorprendió cuando James le hizo llegar un mensaje con la dirección en la que iban a verse al día siguiente, a casi dos kilómetros de la comisaría, donde nadie pudiera verle, donde nadie reconocería la presencia del actor a su lado.

Además, se había vestido como si fuera un detective privado, chaqueta de piel con el cuello levantado, que cubría la mitad de su rostro, además de unas gafas de sol extremadamente oscuras y una gorra.

Estaba apoyado en el capó del coche con la cabeza enterrada detrás del móvil, pero miraba por encima de las gafas de sol.

\- Si esperas que así nadie se fije en ti, te aseguro que te sería más fácil llevar un cartel que ponga que vas a formar te de mi serie.

\- Te agradecería que no lo dijeras tan alto. He estado a punto de llamarte para cancelar esta... pantomima. Pero estimo demasiado a Jack, así que no abuses de tu suerte, dos manzanas más allá empieza una zona poco amistosa sobretodo cuando vas acompañado de un policía.

David sonrió, pero no estaba seguro si hablaba en serio y por lo tanto se trataba de algo parecido una amenaza o si tenía un sentido del humor bastante negro. No preguntó, se acercó al coche y esperó a que fuera James quien dijera algo.

\- En fin, supongo que cuanto antes empecemos esto, antes se acabará y podre volver a mi vida normal. Sube, tenemos que hacer un par de paradas y luego hay un caso en el que está trabajando mi compañero y me ha pedido que le eche una mano.

David asintió, de nuevo en silencio y entró en el coche cuando el policía le hizo el gesto para que hiciera. Estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de personas a su alrededor. Tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de actores y gente del espectáculo en general, se le hacía extraño encontrarse con alguien tan cerrado, cascarrabias incluso y aunque no iba a decirlo en voz alta, le daba muy malas vibraciones.

Tampoco le gustaba el silencio en el coche, James ni siquiera puso la radio, simplemente comenzó a conducir en completo silencio. David lo miró, de reojo primero, más directamente después, intentando ver más allá de esa máscara de dureza que, estaba convencido, mostraba en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es así como te preparas un personaje, acosando a las personas en las que te inspiras.

David dio un respingo en asiento del acompañante y se volvió de nuevo a mirar la calle. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea acompañar al policía. SI tenía que fijarse en él, aprender de él y de su forma de ser, entonces le saldrían un persona arisca, oscura, una personalidad más complicada de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento.

\- ¿Que es lo que pretendes conseguir exactamente de estos días?

La pregunta le cogió también por sorpresa, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia James, lo más tranquilo posible.

\- No soy policía, así que no se lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, lo que se espera de mi personaje.

\- Un policía es una persona como otra cualquiera, tal vez con lo que a veces vemos ahí fuera, unos de nosotros acaben un poco tocados, pero no creo que Jack quiera ese tipo de personaje para su serie, conozco a ese chico, es demasiado positivo. Por eso no entiendo que haces aquí conmigo. Creo que con Harry, con mi compañero te llevarías mejor y saldría un personaje más al estilo de Jack.

\- ¿Eres gay?

James paró en coche en seco al llegar a un semáforo en rojo y se volvió hacia David con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. El actor estaba convencido que le iba a pegar.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Desde cuando algo tan personal es importante para crear un maldito personaje?

David se rascó la cabeza y casi se echó a reír, en menuda encerrona había metido el director a su amigo sin decirle nada.

\- Jack no te ha contado mucho sobre su protagonista ¿verdad? - James negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner el coche en marcha. - El protagonista de la serie es un policía, es cierto, pero también es gay y... bueno, no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras al respecto, pero el personaje es gay y portador del VIH.

James tosió y volvió a mirar a la carretera, por lo que David comprendió que no, Jack no me había dado todos los detalles sobre el personaje en el que estaba trabajando.

\- No creo que ser gay o no importe para la personalidad del personaje. Jack quiere un policía, un tipo que tenga más o menos integridad, en el que se pueda ver reflejada la gente por ser alguien normal o de fiar... su sexualidad o si tiene alguna... enfermedad. - Condujo sin parar, sin decir a donde iba o con que propósito sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. - Si fuera ciego o sordo... muy probablemente no sería policía, eso en primer lugar, pero sería algo que implicar para el personaje, otras cosas no.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía...

\- No me conoces, así que no te preocupes y no te disculpes. Vamos, hemos llegado.

David miró fuera del coche cuando James aparcó. Le había llevado hasta uno de los hospitales de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Pero James no contestó, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio y ni siquiera le estaba escuchando. Bajó del coche, no le dijo nada, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirle. mientras lo hacía, observó su manera de caminar, se parecía poco a lo que cualquiera imaginaría de un policía. Ahora que estaba seguro de que nadie conocido le iba a ver, se había relajado en sus movimientos, se había quitado las gafas de sol y había dejado la gorra en el coche.

También se movía con la espalda más erguida y daba los pasos más largos. 

Ahora se daba cuenta que era un hombre con gran confianza y seguridad. Pero sobretodo le llamó la atención que el hombre que entró en el hospital, era uno muy diferente al que había conocido y que de mala gana había aceptado trabajar con él.

James sonrió nada más entrar en el hospital y dos enfermeras le saludaron con un cálido beso en cada mejilla. Las abrazó a las dos, como si hubiera olvidado por completo que no estaba solo, que le acompañaba David o como si de pronto no le importara que le viera de un modo diferente.

\- Hoy has venido pronto. - Le dijo una de las enfermeras, bajita, apenas debía superar el metro cincuenta, de pies veloces para caminar a la misma velocidad de James y el pelo recogido en un perfecto moño, mientras regresaba a su trabajo. - No me digas que la policía no tiene trabajo hoy.

\- Lila, te aseguro que daría lo que fuera por no sentirme en la obligación de venir aquí. ¿Sigue en cuidados intensivos?

\- El médico ha dicho que mañana igual lo pasan a una habitación, ya sabes las habitaciones que reservan para los casos de coma irreversibles. - James asintió. - No creo que vuelva a venir.

\- James...

\- No, simplemente no puedo. - James y la enfermera caminaron hacia el ascensor, ni ella saludó a David, ni él se lo presentó, pero aún así, le siguió y lo haría hasta que le dijera que le dejara en paz, si quería conocer al policía tenía que seguir le allí donde fuera y ver todos sus aspectos. - No hace falta que me digas que no fue mi culpa, pero lo cierto es que no habría estado allí de no ser mi culpa.

\- Entonces te echaremos de menos. Eres un amor cuando vienes con todos nosotros y los críos de la planta de arriba te adoran.

\- Vaya, nadie diría que están hablando de ti.

David se arrepintió en cuestión de un segundo de habler dicho aquello y sobretodo de haberlo dicho en voz alta. James y Lila, la enfermera se volvieron casi al mismo, casi como si de pronto hubieran dado cuenta de que el actor estaba allí, que les había seguido.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía...

\- Que me sigas no te da derecho a meterte en mi intimidad. - Definitivamente, James tenía dos personalidades, la que le mostraba a él y la que mostraba a la gente que le conocía y a la que tenía aprecio. 

La mirada que tenía reservada de momento, tan solo para él, le ponía le vello de punta. Eran ta fría, penetrante, debía ser la que usaba en los interrogatorios de los sospechosos.

No dijo nada, no hubiera hecho falta de todos modos. Su mirada, de nue l fue suficiente para que David supiera que había cometido un gran error y que lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación no iba a ser bonito para él.

James dio un paso hacia el pero en lugar de ponerse frente al actor, le agarró de la chaqueta y lo sacó del ascensor.

David hubiera deseado que alguien pasara en ese momento por el pasillo, eso le habría dado el tiempo de decir algo inteligente, o simplemente de salir corriendo.

Pero no fue así, el pasillo resultó estar complemente vacío.

James era más fuerte de lo que David habia imaginado y se dio cuenta de ello cuando le empujó contra la pared

\- No sabes nada de mi y no te permito que te burles de lo que no entiendes.

\- Lo siento, yo...

\- Tu nada. Eres un actor vosotros vivís en vuestro mundo de lujo, fiestas y películas y os creéis mejores a todos nosotros.

\- James, de verdad no...

El policía le dio un nuevo empujón. No le hizo daño pero el golpe le cogió por sorpresa y le cogió por sorpresa.

\- No sigas hablando. Le prometí a Jack que le ayudaría porque cree en este proyecto, pero no me comprometí a enseñarte toda mi vida.

\- James, por favor, perdona.

Lo decía en serio. Había sido un estúpido al intentar quitar un poco de hierro a la situación o tal vez porque quería que lo tomaran en cuenta.

Se cualquier modo había metido la pata al querer ser un poco chistoso y quería que el policía lo entendiera.

Pero por lo visto, su broma había tocado una fibra sensible que no había imaginado y había desatado una tormenta que no sabía como concluir ahora.

\- Si, si te perdono. Pero tu ahora vas a dar medis vuelta y me vas a esperar en el coche. Tengo algo que hacer.

David decidió no seguir intentando dar más explicaciones, estaba seguro ya que James no quería oírlas.

Asintió con un gesto de cabeza y volvió a entrar en el ascensor, que por fortuna no había dejado todavía ese piso.

Lo miró mientras se cerraban entre ambos. A pesar de haber cometido un error, ahora también sentía una gran curiosidad por ese gran secreto que parecía atormentnar al policía. Como actor y pensando en el personajes que estaba comenzando a crear, la idea de tener algo real donde buscar información, hacía que el proyecto le gustara cada vez más.

El ascensor se detuvo una planta más abajo y dos hombres entraron, uno era un pediatra, fácil conclusión viendo su bat's blanca, cubierta de pegatinas y unas estrafalarias gafas de sol sobre la cabeza. Era muy diferente del otro hombre, el polo opuesto podría decir David.

El pediatra era rubio y se mostraba sonriente mientras hablaba de un nuevo paciente que había entrado en el hospital, calzaba unas deportivas algo arruinadas ya tenía unas cuantas piruletas que sobresalía del bolsillo de la bata.

El otro hombre, moreno, con una barba descuidada y cara de pocos amigos tenía una voz ronca y seca. Vestía sobrio con una, chaqueta de piel que por su aspecto debía tener, cuanto menos, diez años.

Su discurso, referente a ese mismo paciente, sonaba sin embargo apenado.

\- El niño se pondrá, bien. No te produces por eso. Necesitará unos días para que le de alta... Tal vez un poco más si lo creemos conveniente tu y yo. - El pediatra le dio una palmada en la espalda al otro hombre. - Mientras tanto, Sebastian, amigo mío, es cosa tuya, lograr que su padre salga de los calabozos sin pasar por prisión.

\- No es, tan fácil Shawn. El muy crrtino ha robado medicamentos y sabes, como son las nuevas leyes, con eso.

\- Eran medicamentos para su hijo. Cuan quiera lo habría hecho en su lugar.

\- Pero sólo le han pillado a él, con los medicamentos en la mano.

David los escuchaba con atención cuando llegaron a la planta baja. El hombre más rudo lo miró pero no dijo nada mientras salía del ascensor y el pediatra se excusó por él.

\- Disculpa, mi amigo no ha tenido un buen día.

\- ¿Como voy a tener un buen día si encima Chris hace el papel del ex herido? Me dejó él a mi, él dio por terminadl lo nuestro porque no podía estar con él rebelde de la comisaría.

David no quería ser cotilla pero los dos hombres iban en su misma dirección, la cafetería. Algo le decís que James iba a pasar un buen rato allá arriba antes de regar al coche.

\- Dale tiempo. Tuvo que elegir entre ser capitán y tú y en ese momento eligió su carrera.

Los dos cogieron una bandeja justo delante de David. Vale que no quería espiar y no le gustaba ser un cotilla como tal, pero había decidido tomarse esos días para estudiar el comportamiento de un policía y es lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Pues ahora que no vuelva, porque soy yo el que elije la integridad de lo que pienso a un sueldo de capitán y partidas de poker con el alcalde.

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía y mientras bebían un primer trago de sus cafés, un tercer hombre se inclinó sobre el pediatra y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Como había visto en muchas películas, llevaba puesto el uniforme de paramédico.

A David le pareció guapo en un primer vistazo y se preguntó si todos los conductores de ambulancias eran así y pasaban algunas algunas horas en el gimnasio a la semana, como él.

\- ¿Cómo está el crío?

El recién llegado se sentó a la mesa, con ellos y en ese momento, David se dio cuenta que el pediatra había pedido un café también para él.

\- Se pondrá bien. La crisis del asma ha sido superada, no creo que vuelva a correr riesgo si lo tenemos controlado.

\- Me alegro, menos mal. El padre estaba fuera de si, creí que tendríamos que sedarle a él.

David terminó su café y dejó la cafetería para encaminarse al parking, con la esperanza de que James no le estuviera esperando o peor aún, que enfadado se hubiera marchado ya.

Pero no, el coche del policía estaba en el mismo sitio sitio donde lo habían dejado.

Se apoyó en el capó decidido a esperar pero su teléfono sonó un segundo más tarde.

\- Dave, ¿tienes un momento?

No era habitual escuchar a Adam con tanta seriedad. Siempre había una broma a la vuelta de cada frase. Pero ahora no.

Adam sonaba verdaderamente serio.

\- Claro, dime. Algo me dice que la persona a la que espero... Me va a hacer esperar.

\- ¿Recuerdas Brett?

\- Si te refieres al tipo de alcohólicos anónimos que quería darte su número de teléfono, ese chico lo bastante mono para que apenas te hayas fijado en él, sí, me acuerdo de él. No me digas que al final te diste cuenta que ese chico sería perfecto para ti. Pero recuerda, no mientras esteis los dos en alcohólicos anónimos.

\- No vayas tan rápido. No es eso, no imprimasas invitaciones para nuestra boda tan rápido. Necesito decirte algo pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada y si te pido ayuda...

\- ¿Has vuelto a beber? Adam, dime que nl has vuelto a beber, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mi.

\- No he vuelto a beber, no soy tan estúpido.

\- ¿Entonces?

David estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios y lo peor de todo era que James se estaba acercando desde la puerta del hospital.

\- Si me dejas hablar. No se trata de mi, es lo que intento decirte. Se trata de Brett, cogí su número de teléfono, Le llamé...

\- Adam.

\- Pero no me ha respondido, no ha venido a la cita de hoy con el grupo y ese muchacho no ha faltado un solo día, te aseguro que me he fijado.

\- Vamos, ahora tienes que ayudarme en una cosa personal. - Dijo James al llegar al coche. - Ya que tanto quieres saber de mi vida, vamos a buscar a mi hermano pequeño, creo... Temo que se haya metido en algún problema por su adicción al alcohol.


	5. Paso a paso

James se quedó un momento mirando a su hermano, acurrucado bajo la ropa de la cama, dormido hacia ya un buen rato después de una ducha en la que en realidad había acabado empapados tanto el propio Brett, como James y Adam y después también de haber vomitado por culpa de la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado con el estómago vacío.

Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, caminando sin hacer ruido para que no se despertara, aunque dudaba que con lo cansado que estaba, su hermano se hubiera enterado de algo.

En el salón le esperaban Adam y David, con lo que hacían un extraño grupo de casi desconocidos que compartían una preocupación en común, que ninguno habría esperado.

\- No sabía que mi hermano iba a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos. - Dijo James con tono triste y apesadumbrado.

\- Te aseguro que no es un tema del que le guste hablar a nadie, con nadie, ni con tu hermano. Terminar en alcohólicos anónimos suele significar un gran pesar y vergüenza para la persona, así que contra menos gente lo sepa mejor.

James asintió, serio, con la mirada fija en aquel desconocido que parecía saber más de su hermano que él mismo.

Aunque no lo conocía bien, pues apenas habían pasado un par de días juntos, David se dio cuenta que cualquier otro problema dejaba de tener importancia para James, cuando se trataba de su hermano menor. La preocupación que le había visto en la cara en el hospital, aunque real, no le pesaba tanto como saber que Brett tenía problema serios y que se había escondido en el alcohol en lugar de pedirle ayuda a él.

\- Se que no debería estar aquí pero creo que podría ayudarte en esta situación. - Dijo David y cuando James se lo quedó mirando, con una taza de café humeante en la mano, el actor se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de su presencia. - Lo siento...

\- Si vas a hacer alguna de tus bromas como en el hospital, te la puedes ahorrar.

\- Conozco a tu hermano de alcoholicos anónimos, estamos en el mismo grupo.

No se lo había dicho a mucha gente y probablemente por eso, se le hacía extremadamente difícil hacerlo cada vez. James lo miró sin decir nada, le había pillado por sorpresa semejante revelación, probablemente porque una persona normal no llevaba escrito en la frente que tenía problemas con el alcohol.

\- No lo sabía.

\- No hemos hablado sobre mi y esto no es, algo que suela compartir.

James asintió.

\- Yo tampoco soy una persona muy abierta. - El policía se levantó de nuevo del sofá y fue a la cocina. Volvió con la cafetera. - Supongo que hemos comenzado con un pie muy malo, no me gustan las encerronas como la que me hizo Jack con su guión y su petición de ayuda. - David contestó esta vez, asintiendo, ya había entendido que James no era hombre de grandes conversaciones. - Esta noche tengo que ocuparme de mi hermano y cuando se despierte tengo que saber como ha llegado a esta situación son decirme nada. ¿Nos vemos mañana por la tarde? Prometo ser más voluntario para ayudarte.

\- Me parece una buena idea y yo prometo ser menos yo y ser más invisible a tu lado.

Encontrar a Brett en aquel bar, ver como echaba por la borda los meses de abstinencia y control, pensar que el muchacho estaba bien cuando en realidad algo le estaba comiendo, en silencio, por dentro, le hizo comenzar a dibujar al tipo de personaje que quería crear. No sabía si le gustaría a James, pero ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo.

Adam se levantó también para marcharse, paro James le detuvo.

\- ¿También eres compañero de sesión de mi hermano?

\- No voy a mentir. Tenía una cita con tu hermano fuera de la reunión. Brett me gusta y me dio su número de teléfono. - La expresión de James, cambió significativamente, incluso aunque no dijo nada. - Pero no vino, no apareció y cuando no contestó a mis mensajes comencé a preocuparme y pedí ayuda.

\- Entonces tampoco tu sabes que ha podido producir su recaída.

Adam negó con la cabeza. Su voz y sus gestos le hacían parecer sincero y James decidió creerle.

\- Entonces supongo que debo darte las gracias. De no se por ti, probablemente mi hermano seguiría en ese bar ahora mismo o solo dios dos sabe donde. Si quieres quedarte... Seguro que le gustará verte cuando despierte.

\- No, será mejor que me vaya. Se como se siente uno cuando sale de ese momento de debilidad. Lo último que querrá será ver que el hombre por el que ha mostrado cierto interés Le ve así.

El policía aceptó que los dos de marcharan. Estaba convencido de poder cuidar de su hermano o por lo menos comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

David hubiera deseado quedarse. No tanto para seguir aprendiendo de la personalidad de James sino para d jsrle una mano en un momento tan complicado como ese. Sabría que decirle a él, que decirle y como hablarle a Brett, pero si el policía no se lo pedía, quería hacer aquello de forma privada entre su hermano y él.

Si algo sabía James de una resaca, como aquella, era que su hermano tardaría horas en despertar y lo último que deseaba él en ese momento era dormir.

Aprovechó el rato para ponerse a trabajar en el caso que apenas tocado y en el que supuestamente estaba trabajando con Harry y en el que su compañero parecía tan volcado.

Al menos con eso no pensaría en todo lo que de una manera u otra había hecho de forma equivocada con su hermano y sobretodo alejaría de su mente los remordimientos que siempre le producía ir al hospital.

El informe del caso en cuestión no era muy grande y aparentemente era sencillo. Un tipo roba medicamentos, lo pillan con las manos en la masa y confiesa. Tiene un hijo, lo hace por él, James había oído esa historia muchas veces. En ocasiones funcionaba, daba pena y la policía, los servicios sociales o el juez no investigaba más.

Pero James llevaba mucho tiempo en ese trabajo, un trabajo que le gustaba y por el que había sacrificado muchas cosas. Ahora cualquier crimen era importante, cualquiera que hacía algo ilegal lo pagaba de la misma forma, con o sin excusa.

Cogió el teléfono, llamó a Harry para, comparar sus pensamientos con su compañero, pero no contestó. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para hablar con él muchacho, probablemente estaba inmerso en ese nuevo curso suyo de informática o estudiando un idioma que ahora le llamaba la atención.

Volvió al cuarto. Tenía que asegurarse que Brett estaba bien. Ahora se trataba más bien de un miedo inconsciente, del miedo a que al volver a mirar, su hermano no estuviera allí, que en realidad no lo hubieran encontrado en aquel bar, que sus compañeros de la comisaría le llamaran ahora para decirle que le habían encontrado en algún otro bar o en alguna situación todavía peor.

Sonrió y respiró al ver que seguía ahí, hecho una bola, casi abrazado a sus propias piernas. Respiraba lentamente, pero se removía cada pocos segundos, seguramente debido a alguna pesadilla que le estaba amargando el sueño.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer y porque definitivamente no quería dormir, entró, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Brett y esperó. Siempre había sido una cosa entre ellos, la capacidad que James tenía para relajar a su hermano pequeño cuando algo le disturbaba, la fe casi ciega que el muchacho había tenido en él. Por eso no entendía que tipo de problemas podía haber tenido para no contárselos antes de dejarse llevar por el camino del alcohol.

Brett murmuró algo de pronto, se volvió hacia él y abrió los ojos. Tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas bajo los ojos y su gesto era triste, sorprendido también, con lo borracho que estaba cuando lo habían encontrado, probablemente no se había enterado que había sido James a dar con él.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo el muchacho en voz muy baja. - Yo no...

\- No digas nada, no hace falta. No es culpa tuya, si es lo que piensas, soy tu hermano mayor y debería haber estado más atento de ti.

\- No se lo que ha pasado, de verdad. Las cosas...

\- Es muy tarde ahora. - James apoyó la mano en la frente de su hermano para que dejara de hablar y sonrió de nuevo. - Necesitas dormir, mañana estarás más tranquilo y podremos hablar. Al menos con esto he visto que tienes gente que se preocupa por ti, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerlo de otra forma.

Brett exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se puso colorado.

\- No ha pasado nada con Adam, de verdad. Iba a decírtelo, lo prometo; quería decirte que alguien me gustaba, pero al ser de la asociación, no estaba seguro si era algo que... quería hablarlo contigo, pero luego pasó lo de ayer y...

\- Basta, basta. - James apretó con más fuerza su mano contra el hombro de Brett y lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que dejó de hablar. - No me importa... quiero decir, si me importa, quiero saber si alguien te gusta, quiero que me cuentes lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo, lo único que me interesa es que duermas, que descanses y poder desayunar contigo en unas horas. Eres mi hermano pequeño y te quiero, sin condiciones, por muy mal que estén las cosas, te quiero. Así que vamos, haz caso a tu hermano mayor, cierra los ojos y descansa.

Cuando Brett se dio la vuelta, James creyó recordar al niño del que había sido canguro tantos fine de semana en los que sus padres habían tenido que trabajar o decidían salir con sus amigos.

No tardó en quedarse dormido de nuevo, el alcohol, el cansancio y a lo mejor, la vergüenza hicieron que cayera en seguida en un profundo sopor.

*

David llegó pronto a la comisaría al día siguiente. Había un gran revuelo, aunque después de pasar los últimos días por allí, se había dado cuenta que eso era algo normal en una ciudad grande como la suya.

James le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que llegaría más tarde, necesitaba tomarse un tiempo con su hermano para hablar con él durante el desayuno. Lo entendía, no solo por conocer al muchacho, sino porque también él era hermano mayor y sabía que en la situación, haría exactamente lo mismo.

Decidió aprovechar la mañana para moverse, allí donde le dejaran, por la comisaría, ver como era el día de los agentes, lo que hacían, como hablaban, como hacer su personaje real cuando llegara el momento de interpretarlo.

Había visto películas sobre policías durante toda su vida. Cuando era niño, había visto a los agentes como verdaderos superheroes, como tipos duros, a veces sin sentimientos, con esas máscaras de que nada les importaba. Había crecido con la idea de que los policías no podían tener familia, porque nadie les aguantaba o porque no invertían el suficiente tiempo en cuidar de un ser querido.

El tiempo, obviamente le había hecho ver a todo el mundo de otra forma y en lo que se refería a los policías, se había dado cuenta que había de todo. Había salido con alguno, se había enamorado de un detective que se había marchado a Washington para llegar a ser capitán, pero seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Por eso, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de convertirse él mismo en un policía gracias a su profesión de actor, quería hacer algo completamente diferente a la imagen que habían dado otros actores y para eso tenía que empaparse de su día a día.

\- James no está.

David se dio la vuelta. Había visto un par de veces al joven policía oriental, compañero de James, pero siempre parecía ocupado con sus cosas y ahora no parecía diferente, las manos ocupadas con varias carpetas, además de un portátil y un continuo movimiento de piernas con el que parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

\- Lo se, me ha escrito.

\- ¿Hablas con él? Yo pensaba que era un tipo demasiado serio como para tener amigos fuera de aquí. ¿Cómo es que le conoces?

La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa. Con todo lo que había pasado con Brett la noche anterior, ni él ni el propio James se habían acordado de su acuerdo de no encontrarse en la comisaría. James no quería que nadie supiera que estaban trabajando juntos, que le estaba ayudando con la serie. En cierto modo, quería que David fuera su secreto.

\- Me ayudó con una cosa legal... vivimos cerca y nos cruzamos todos los días para comprar el café del desayuno.

\- James odia las cafeterías, dice que son ruidosas y que le hacen perder el tiempo. Que raro.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, por suerte no quiso seguir indagando sobre su relación con James; por mucho que era actor, nunca le había gustado la improvisación y no tenía muchas más excusas para evitar contar la verdad.

Aun así, decidió seguir un poco más con el juego. Se acercó a Harry, miró a ambos lados, como si fuera a contarle un secreto de suma importancia y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

\- Soy periodista, pero aquí dentro nadie lo sabe, excepto James. Quiere que esté cerca de ti porque me ha puesto al tanto del caso en el que estáis trabajando y dice que puedo ver como trabajáis.

Harry dio un paso para atrás, se puso tenso, miró a David directamente a los ojos y durante un momento no dijo nada, como si tratara leerle la mente, como si ya supiera que le estaba mintiendo.

David estuvo tentado de salir corriendo, sabía que no era una buena idea mentir a un policía y mucho menos hacerlo dentro de una comisaría, sabía que era todavía peor querer saber sobre un caso sin permiso, pero él solo se había metido en aquel lío y ahora solo podía seguir adelante, si no quería ser descubierto... siempre y cuando el joven policía no le hubiera descubierto ya.

\- James es un maldito trolero. - Justo lo que David había temido, Harry era un tipo listo y le había descubierto. - Hace como si el caso no le importara, me hace creer que no tengo razón y que no tengo que darle vueltas al tema porque el pobre tipo se merece ir a la cárcel y ahora resulta que mete a la prensa en esto. Lo tenía todo preparado desde el inicio ¿verdad?

David abrió la boca buscando la forma de responder a eso, sin hacer la historia más grande lo que, sin querer ya estaba siendo.

Sin embargo, no llegó a tener que decir nada, el cerebro de Harry iba mucho más rápido que el suyo y ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades que suponía la idea de tener un periodista interesado en el caso en el que estaba trabajando.

\- Ven, quiero que conozcas a Matthew. ¿Te puedes creer que lleva más de un día entero metido en el calabozo y Sebastian y yo somos los únicos que nos estamos preocupando por él? Le tratan como si fuera un delincuente, cuando todo lo que ha hecho es coger medicinas para su hijo. ¿Sabes que el crío está en el hospital y no puede ver a su padre?

Hablaba demasiado rápido, casi más rápido de lo que se movía, con David agarrado de la muñeca, tirando de él para que le siguiera por los pasillos hasta el ascensor que bajaba a los calabozos.

David no dijo nada, estaba seguro que en cuanto abriera la boca, Harry se daría cuenta, que en realidad, no era un periodista. Le siguió, la comisaría no contaba con muchas celdas, Philadelphia siempre le había parecido una ciudad bastante tranquila, lo bastante como para que las celdas de la comisaría, a excepción de dos, estuvieran vacías. En una había un tipo tendido en el banco y parecía dormido. En la otra, había el mismo tipo joven al que había visto que detenían dos días antes.

Estaba sentado en el banco, abrazado a sus propias piernas, con el rostro ocultó contra las rodillas. David lo miró detenidamente. se preguntó como se sentiría el mismo en esa situación, pero prefirió no pensar más en ello.

\- Aquí vas tener un gran artículo y seguro que podemos encontrar casos similares. - Harry fue levantando la voz poco a poco, emocionado ante la idea que estaba creando él mismo con sus palabras. - Solo tenemos que echar un vistazo entre los casos pendientes y seguro que algunos de los que tienen aquí como criminales...

\- No soy el león del zoo.

El prisionero levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, aunque trataba de ocultarlo había estado llorando.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía decir eso. - Harry carraspeó y bajó la mirada al encontrarse con los ojos claros del detenido. - Quiero ayudarte, lo sabes.

\- Lo único que se es que mi hijo está solo en ese maldito hospital, con enfermeros y algún asistente social como única compañía. Tiene seis años, estará asustado y yo estoy aquí, por intentar evitar que se pusiera más enfermo.

\- Te dije que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para hacerte salir de aquí lo antes posible.

\- Claro, señor agente y le estoy enormemente agradecido por ello. - El detenido miró al policía como si David no existiera. - Pero mientras tu intentas hacer las cosas, tus compañeros me miran como si fuera un desalmado que fuera a vender esas medicinas en la puerta de un instituto. -Había rabia en su mirada mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta los barrotes. - No me digas que vas a hacer todo lo que puedas, porque tienes mi edad, nadie va a escucharte aquí dentro y meter criminales en la cárcel da buena publicidad al cuerpo para el que trabajas, mejor que decir que ayudan a un padre de familia en necesidad porque el gobierno no lo hace.

El silencio llenó el pasillo hasta que David tomó la palabra.

\- Creo que debería marcharme.

\- Puedes marcharte, escapa. Todos escapan cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas y se trata de llevar la, contraria al sistema.

David se sorprendió de la fuerza, con la que el joven padre le hablaba. Ñ

Otra persona en su situación estaría asustada, suplicaría pidiendo ayuda y haría cualquier cosa necesaria para salir de la cárcel.

Matthew, sin embargo, seguía mirsndl con fiereza, casi, ya fiereza que sin duda ocultaba miedo, pero lo hacía muy bien, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- No les creas a ellos si no quieres. - David reconoció al asistente social que se había puesto hecho una fiera con la detención de Matthew y el mismo al que había visto en el hospital el día anterior. - Pero créeme cuando te digo que voy a ser el grano en el culo que el capitán necesita para ver que ha cometido un terrible error contigo. En cuanto a ti, no se quien eres. - Dijo volviéndose hacia David. - Si eres periodista, al capitán Evans no le va a gustar que estés aquí, si no lo eres, entonces, desde luego no puedes estsrcsqui abajo. Así que te acompañaré arriba antes de que te metas en problemas.

Parecía un tipo mucho más duro de lo que era en realidad. Se había credo un personaje muy creíble, con su corte de pelo, la chaqueta de cuero y las botas.

\- Te vi discutir con el capitán el otro día. - Dijo David mientras subían con el ascensor. - ¿Es legal tener relaciones entre policías?

El policía lo miró, se mordió el labio por la parte interna y sonrió.

\- Dado que no eres periodista, diré que eres...

\- Soy amigo de uno de vuestros agentes. Nos conocemos desde niños y me ha contado muchas cosas sobre la policía. Pero soy un tipo curioso y quería saber.

El policía no contestó, no dijo nada más hasta dejarle en la puerta de la comisaría. Se dio la vuelta sin más y antes de que David pudiera decirle nada más la recia voz del capitán, llamó al policía desde lo alto de las escaleras.


	6. Encantado de conocerte

Aunque no lo demostraba a menudo, Chris Evans era un tipo fuerte, se entrenaba al menos tres días a la semana en el gimnasio y era un buen boxeador, que no fardaba de ello.

Por eso, con solo un par de zancadas, llegó hasta Sebastian, lo agarró de un brazo y solo tuvo que tirar de él para llevárselo por una de las puertas auxiliares de la comisaría que llevaba a los vestuarios.

\- Ahora entras en modo exnovio celoso, ¿eh? - Sebastian sonrió. - No tienes porque estarlo, el tío con el que hablaba solo está interesado en Roday. Creo que es periodista o algo así.

El golpe contra una de las taquillas lo dejó sin aliento durante un momento. Levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los del capitán, enfrentándose a él, quien primero apartara la mirada perdía.

\- No me importa lo que hables con otros tíos, sabes que no soy el tipo celoso y menos ahora que ya no estamos juntos.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te comportas como si estuvieras marcando tu territorio delante de toda la comisaría? Pensaba que ese era uno de los motivos por los que te acojonaste y rompiste conmigo.

Chris apretó el puño, por un segundo estuvo tentado a levantarlo y asestarle un golpe en la cara a Sebastian.

Pero era un agente bajo su mando, era un subordinado. Además, era su ex, toda la, comisaría lo sabía. De la misma forma que sabían que las cosas no habían acabado bien entre ellos. Un encontronazo como aquel, un golpe fuera de lugar y estaría metido en problemas otra vez.

\- He oído lo que ese y tu hablabais. Los casos no son temas que vayamos compartiendo por ahí. 

\- Llevas guardando rabia dentro de ti desde hace... Desde que tú, me dejaste. - Sebastian, clavó un dedo en el pecho del capitán y mantuvo la mirada fija en él. - No te gusta como hago mi trabajo, por lo visto no te gusta que hable con... Con quien sea y...

\- Yo puedo haceeñr la vista gorda y hacer como que no he oído nada. Pero si asuntos internos se enteran, no solo serás tu quien se meta en problemas.

\- Así que ahora te preocupas por mi. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando decidiste dejarme? Entonces era mas impoetsnte tu trabajo y tu reputación que yo. 

De nuevo la rabia se apoderó del capitán. Sebastian era un tipo inteligente, era un hombre de cultura, un hombre que había tomado decidiones complicadas cuando había sido necesario y ahora... Veia lo ocurrido entre ellos blanco o negro, nunca le había dado ocasión de explicarse ni aclarar las cosas. 

\- Sabes que no es así. - Dijo por fin. 

\- Sinceramente... 

Sebastian lo miró, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca, que no estaba a solas con él, que no volvía a sentir algo por el capitán, que no fuera la necesidad de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba él. 

Tal vez fue eso, o tal vez simplemente quería sacarlo de sus casillas y descolocarle del todo. 

Por el motivo que fuera y también porque no pensó demasiado, agarró a Chris de ls solaba de su chaqueta. Lo hizo con fuerza y de pronto los dos estaban agarrándose mutuamente, mirándose y respirando al unísono en silencio, hasta que fue roto por el gemido que salió de la garganta del capitán cuando Sebastian le besó, arremetiendo su boca contra la suya.

No fue más que el contacto de un segundo, un instante que a los dos les recordó a los viejos tiempos, a lo que ambos habían perdido. 

\- Sinceramente, - Repitió Sebastian empujando a Chris para que se quitara de delante de él. - no se nads, Chris. No se por qué no quisiste seguir luchando, por qué te vendiste por twn poco, ni por qué creí que no eras un cobarde... El mismo cobarde que veo ahora. 

Sin esperar respuesta, Sebastian se marchó. Sabía que tenía la mirada de su ex clavada en la nuca y aunque en cieero modo la idea le gustaba y le hacía sonreír, al mismo tiempo, le entristecía no escucharle ir detrás de él, no intentar detenerle, darle la razón sobre como le veía. 

*

Sebastian pasó como una exhalación por el pasillo de las celdas de la comisaría. 

Uno de sus compañsros, un muchacho bastsnte joven, uno de los novatos que acababa de salir de la academia estaba haciendo el turno aquel día. Hacía un ceucigrama en el móvil mientras hablaba por mensajes con su novia.

Se levantó de golpe al verlo llegar, le dijo algo, que a Sebastian no le importaba, levantó la mano hacerle guardar silencio y lo vio volver a sentarse. 

Caminó hasta ls última celda, donde seguía sentado, acurrucado, abrazado a sus propias piernas el gran debate de la comisaría. 

\- Necesito que seas sincero conmigo. - Dijo Sebastian para llamar la atención del joven padre soltero. 

Esperó hasta que levantó ls cabeza y se lo quedó mirando un momento, ligeramente sorprendido al ver sus ojos enrojecidos. 

\- ¿Has visto a mi hijo en el hospital? 

\- Sí, es un chico que hs tenido suerte. Se pondrá bien.

El detenido se puso en pie. Era algo más alto que Sebastian y si lo hubiera visto en un bar, una noche de sabado, se habría acercado a él pars invitarle a una copa. 

¿Quien no lo haría teniendo delante esos ojos azules que tanto destacaban con el cabello negro? 

\- ¿Sabes si ha preguntado por mi? 

\- Se que estás preocupado por ti hijo, pero te prometo que está bien, están cuidando de él. - Sebastian apoyó los brazos en los barrotes. - Ahora deberías preocuparte por ti mismo y por eso necesito que me cuentes ls verdad.

\- ¿A qué verdad te refieres? No se cuantas veces tengo que repetir mi historia para que alguien me crea. 

\- De momento otra más para que yo tenga toda la información y pueds ayudarte de la mejor forma posible. - Como un policía de ls vieja escuela, Sebastian sacó una pequeña librets del bolsillo de su americana y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la camisa. - Me voy a jugar mucho si te creo e intento sacarte de este lío, así que espero que me cuentes todo y me cuentes la verdad. 

\- No me dedico s robar, no lo había hecho hasta ahora y solo lo hkce porque mi hijo necesitaba esos medicamentos. No se que les ha dado a tus compañeros pars verme como un terrible criminal pero solo soy in padre muerto de miedo porque su hijo enfermo empeore. 

Sonaba sincero, aunque muchos criminales eran también buenos actores. 

Como asistente social, Sebastian había aprendido a dessrrollar algo parecido a un sexto sentido pars diferenciar los casos en los que merecía la oens implicarse y aquellos que intentaban tomarle el pelo o aprovecharse de él. 

Desde el principio Matthew había parecido alguien desesperado porque alguien le ayudara y a a quien nadie parecía querer escuchar.

\- ¿No tenías a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda o dinero para esas medicinas? 

Matthew negó con la cabeza haciendo lo posible por evitar la mirada del policía. O era un actor de Oscar o todo aquello le daba ina vergüenza horrible. 

\- No quiero sonar desamparado, pero mis padres no me hablan desde hace años, la madre de mi hijo mw abandonó cuando dijo que había encontrado al amor de su vida, mis amigos... Ninguno entendió mis elecciones en la vida y me dieron la espalda, mientras que mi exjefe, me despidió por mi necesidad de pedir horas para estar con mi hijo. Así que no, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir. 

\- Espero que no te importe que compruebe esa información. 

\- Haz lo que necesites si al menos asi tengo a alguien de mi lado. ¿Cuando podrás sacarme de aquí? 

Sebastian tardó unos segundos en responder y sabía que no debía hacerlo así, pero cuando había decidido tomarse ese caso como algo personal, no había preparado un plan sobre lo que decir o lo que iba a hacer a continuación. 

\- Agente, por favor. Mi hijo está solo en el hospital, necesito salir de aquí para verle, para estar con él. Tiene... Es un crío, debe estar muerto de miedo. Seguramente ya habrá oído algo sobre mi. - Matthew se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes y quedó tan cerca del policía, que tan solo esos barrotes les separaba. - Tengo que salir de aquí, no soy un criminal. 

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera decir nada, implicarse más con un caso en el que todavía no estaba del todo seguro de creer, una voz a su espalda interrumpió la conversación. 

\- Yo me ocupo, Stan. Me responsabilizo del sospechoso de ahora en adelante. 

Sebastian se dio la vuelta. Había reconocido la voz, pero aún así, ñe sorprendió ver a su compañero implicarse en un caso más allá de los suyos o de los libros con los que siempre estudiaba. 

\- Shum, que sorpresa verte aquí abajo. ¿Sabe Roday que te has separado de su sombra? 

\- Muy gracioso Stan, pero te aseguro que soy una persona independiente de mi compañero. 

Harry caminó hasta la celda y apoyó una mano junto al rostro del detenido. 

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? Sin ofender.

Matthew intentó parecer un tipo más duro del muchacho que todavía no había cumplido los treinta, ya era padre soltero y corría el riesgo de terminar en la cárcel por una tontería. 

\- Agente Shum, al parecer una de las dos únicas personas en esta comisaría que está de tu parte. 

Matthew apretó los dientes y dio un paso atrás. Quería moverse, comenzar a dar vueltas, rogar a dios para que le hiciera salir de allí. 

Pero se quedó donde estaba, mirando al policía, intentando averiguar en su mirada oriental, porque un agente joven y que probablemente quería llegar lejos en su carrera decidía implicarse en un caso que le pondría en contra al resto de la comisaría.

No encontró nada, por mucho que tenía una sonrisa bonita y parecía sincera, no tuvo forma de leer sus motivaciones.

\- Shum, lo que tienes en mente no es una buena idea.

\- Lo se, Stan. Pero tu eres el más indicado para hablar sobre buenas o malas ideas.

\- Touchè.

\- ¿Me ayudarás entonces?

\- ¿Confías en él? Shum, es un completo desconocido.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió, haciendo así que sus ojos, se convirtieran en una linea muy fina.

\- ¿Qué se yo? Supongo que tengo debilidad por los cachorrillos abandonados a su suerte.

Le guiñó un ojo a Matthew como gesto de complicidad, que el detenido, por otra parte no supo como entender. Pero tampoco preguntó en ese momento. Si tenía algún policía dentro de aquel lugar horrible dispuesto a echarle una mano, no iba a molestarle con preguntas incómodas.

\- El capitán es un tipo duro, pero es un buen tipo. - La cara de Sebastian cambió casi de inmediato al comenzar a hablar sobre su ex. - Tal vez no se muestre completamente de tu parte, pero si le planteas una solución temporal bastante buena, estoy seguro que aceptará.

\- No se como cuanto será una buena solución temporal, pero pensaba ofrecerme como tutor del detenido, para llevármelo así a mi casa y vigilarlo mientras puede ocuparse de su hijo.

*

\- ¿De verdad vas a tomar apuntes? 

James miró a David intentando contener la carcajada, mientras lo observaba sacar su libreta y dos pares de bolígrafos 

Habían quedado en casa del policía, ninguno de los dos quería dejar solo a Brett en su estado y así James estaba seguro que ningún compañero de la comisaría le veía con el actor y se evitaba tener que dar explicaciones. 

\- Cada actor tiene su método para comprender y meterse en un nuevo personaje. - David bebió un trago del café que había preparado James. - A mí me enseñaron a, crear mis personajes desde cero e ir tirando del hilo de su personalidad. ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto? 

\- Eso mismo me preguntó el primer tío con el que me acosté.

David casi expulsó el siguiente sorbo de café al escuchar aquello, pero logró evitarlo. 

\- No me refería a eso, quería decir...

\- Ya se lo que querías decir, pero me parece una tontería. Ser policía no se aprende sentado en un sofá e imaginando o por lo que te pueda contar un agente del cuerpo. Ser policía... Lo sabes cuando eres pequeño o lo descubres cuando te ocurre algo y sientes que es lo tuyo. 

\- ¿Cómo lo sentiste en tú? ¿O ya lo, sabías? 

En esa ocasión fue James quien se tomó un momento para beber un trago de su café. 

\- Brett. 

\- ¿Brett? 

\- La película es muy fácil. Brett sabía desde el inicio que era gay y eso le trajo muchos problemas en el instituto. Ya sabes que entonces las cosas eran mucho más complicadas que ahora. - David asintió, aunque no iba a decir que no lo había sabido porque hasta hacía poco más de dos años no había tomado la decisión de de ser sincero con todo el mundo sobre si mismo. - Yo solo quería protegerle, pero entonces no era más que el hermano mayor y me gané más de una reprimenda de mis padres y de los profesores por meterme en medio de las peleas. Mi padre, sobretodo, decía que Brett tenía que hacerse fuerte por si mismo, crecer y si había tomado la decisión de ser... De ser él mismo, entonces tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué consecuencias? 

A David le daba miedo preguntar, porque podía hacerse una idea de como de mal podían ponerse las cosas para un muchacho gay que salía del armario durante el instituto. 

\- No, tampoco es la película que te estás montando ahora en la cabeza. La paliza me la llevé yo por ser el imbecil que había hecho maricón a su heano pequeño. - David contuvo al aliento. Aunque lo tenía delante y sabía que estaba bien, odiaba esa clase de historias. - Tendrás que rellenar tú esa parte de la historia de tu personaje, no recuerdo lo que pasó, cuando desperté en el hospital, tenía una venda en la cabeza, unas cuantas costillas facturadas y un brazo roto, pero nadie supo o quiso decirme quien me había dejado así. 

\- ¿Nunca pudiste denunciar? 

\- No hubiera servido de nada. Ya sabes como es la vida en un pueblo. Todos saben todo y nadie dice nada. 

\- Eso es terrible.

\- Esa es la realidad que no se aprende tomando apuntes. 

\- Lo siento... 

\- Segunda cosa importante. No pidas perdón por todo. Si tu policía va por ahí disculpándose cada dos por tres nadie le tomará en serio. Si se siente mal o si tiene algo que esconder que no debe saber nadie, entonces ponle una bonita máscara, haz que cree una barrera con todos aquellos que no son de su confianza y eso le hará más fuerte hasta que se sienta capaz de mostrarse al mundo. 

\- ¿Eso has hecho tú desde aquel día? 

Tal vez la pregunta había sido demasiado directa y tampoco se lo había pensado mucho antes de hacerla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarla atrás. 

Aún así, siguiendo lo que James le acababa de decir, guardó silencio y esperó ver cuál era la respuesta que le daba. 

El policía sonrió y se levantó. Cogió las dos tazas y se encaminó a la cocina. 

\- Creo que es hora de tomar algo más fuerte que un café. - David se puso tenso. - No me he olvidado de que no bebes alcohol, pero hace dos años Brett y mis padres me regalaron una maravillosa licuadora y soy el mayor experto en zumos de este bloque de apartamentos.

Para sorpresa de David, el zumo llegó y con él, la, conversación siguió adelante, mientras que la libreta quedó casi vacía sobre la mesita de café. 

\- Hagamos una cosa. - Dijo James pasadas casi dos horas de conversación. - Los dos sabemos que no hemos empezado con el mejor pie posible, pero después de estos dos últimos dos días creo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestra... Extraña relación. 

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? 

\- Mañana por la noche, hay una pista sobre un nuevo caso. ¿Quieres venir? 

\- ¿Qué le has echado al zumo? 

\- No juegues con tu suerte con ese sentido del humor tuyo. ¿Quieres venir o no? 

*

"Brett. Espero no molestar" 

"Adam, hola. No molestas en absoluto." 

"¿Dormías?" 

"He pasado todo el día durmiendo con la resaca." 

"¿Cómo te encuentras? Me diste un buen susto al no saber de ti."

"Lo siento. No era mi intención. Me sentía... Me siento perdido. No se lo que me pasa últimamente." 

"¿Has hablado con tu hermano?" 

"No sabría que decirle. Ni siquiera le he hablado sobre... Sobre mi problema. ¿Como iba a decirle que... No se que decirle." 

"¿Hablarías conmigo?" 

"¿Brett? Si he dicho algo que te haya molestado... No tienes que hablar conmigo si no quieres." 

"No, no es eso. Me encantaría hablar con alguien que sepa por lo que estoy pasando. Es solo que... Tengo miedo."

"No lo tengas. Dame una oportunidad para ayudarte. No desaparezcas otra vez."

"¿Brett? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Vale. No se si podrás ayudarme, pero creo que eres mi mejor opción para expresarme libremente y sin miedo. He oído decir a mi hermano que mañana por la noche tiene trabajo. Ven a casa, estaré más tranquilo."


	7. Al descubierto en una mentira

David despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Todavía tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que no estaba en su cama, ni si quiera en su apartamento, ni siquiera en una casa, porque tras unos segundos de no saber donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que acababa de despertar en una habitación de hospital.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, a la frente. se la habían vendado, pero aún así le dolía. Se incorporó, mareado y le asaltaron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, así que volvió a tumbarse. Necesitaba un momento para hacer memoria, o por lo menos intentarlo y averiguar lo que había ocurrido y como había terminado allí.

\- Buenos días. - David se volvió hacia la puerta de la habitación, desde donde le miraba una joven doctora. - Nos ha dado un buen susto. - La chica, que no debía pasar de los veinticinco o por lo menos no los aparentaba, miró a ambos lado de la puerta y al ver que estaba sola, se adentró en la habitación con una pequeña libreta en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Giuntoli? - La muchacha sonaba nerviosa y con una sonrisa demasiado grande en los labios. - Estuvimos preocupado por usted al inicio, llegó con tanta sangre en la camisa, que los médicos de urgencia temieron lo peor, pero luego resultó que solo había sido un rasguño en la cabeza. pero le dejaron durmiendo hasta ahora para asegurarse que la cabeza había sufrido ningún daño más importante.

David escuchó sin entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, porque no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni como había terminado en el hospital.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza y temo sufrir de amnesia porque no recuerdo lo que pasó. ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?

\- Eso es normal, no se preocupe, su médico ha dicho que no hay problemas neuronales, solo quiere tenerlo durante el día de hoy en observación.

\- ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?

\- Esa misma pregunta la tengo yo y la tiene la mitad de mi comisaría

David reconoció al muchacho oriental que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Era policía, el compañero de James. Hasta ese momento no había tenido de intercambiar dos palabras con él James decía que estaba siempre metido entre informes y estudiando. 

No tenía precisamente el aspecto de un ratón de biblioteca. Tenía estilo, de eso no había duda, vistiendo con una casaca que parecía sacada de una tienda de ropa antigua, el pelo engominado para terminar en algunas puntas, las uñas pintadas de negro y unas gafas, que no quedaba muy claro si eran para ver o solo por llevarlas.

\- Yo me encargo desde aquí. - Dijo el policía, que no debía tener, en su caso, más de treinta años, pero su seguridad decía que llevaba mucho en aquel trabajo.

Esperó a que la doctora saliera y cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos.

David no estaba seguro que le gustara aquella situación, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que no dijo nada y esperó a que el policía le contara, por lo menos, que él y la policía sabía que le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

El policía, Harry, se movió un poco por la habitación como si estuviera controlando el lugar, buscando algo, averiguando si David, incluso tendido en aquella cama y recién despierto, podía llegar a jugársela.

\- Te he visto con James, pero he estado muy ocupado en otras cosas estos días. Luego James acaba en el quirófano, con dos balas en cuerpo y tú, que estabas a su lado en ese almacén, sales con un rasguño en la cabeza, que casualmente, te ha dejado sin memoria. Muy apropiado supongo.

\- Me hablas como si fuera sospechoso de algo.

El policía se dio la vuelta y apoyó una mano en el borde la cama y se quedó mirando a David un momento y el actor casi se pregunto si aquel policía tenía algún tipo de poder mental y podía leer su pensamiento.

\- El motivo por el que estaba anoche en medio de una investigación policial, es sospechoso. Que mi compañero no me haya dicho nada de llevar un... civil, a quien ha puesto en peligro a un encuentro con un informante. De verdad que no lo entiendo. - Comenzó por la habitación, de pronto se había puesto nervioso. - James se empeña en decir que me centre en el trabajo, que no estudie tanto y que me concentre en los casos y luego resulta que es él quien se lleva compañía, quien se salta las reglas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Harry giró sobre sus pies en un movimiento que casi parecía un paso de baile.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? ¿No sabes como has acabado aquí y o como es que mi compañero lleve en el quirófano toda la mañana para sacarle las dos balas que casi lo matan?

David intentó incorporarse de nuevo, en un gesto involuntario, asustado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se volvió a marear, casi había olvidado que le dolía la cabeza y que tenía una herida todavía abierta, aunque pequeña y volvió a dejarse caer.

Hacía frío, era una de las noches más frías del otoño, pero David había decidido ponerse algo demasiado fino, una cazadora vaquera no abrigaba y ahora se arrepentía. 

\- Que quede muy claro que nadie tiene que saber que estamos aquí y menos aún que tú estás conmigo. No quiero ser el hazmereír de toda la comisaría porque se enteren de que estoy ayudando a Jack con su maldita serie.

David asintió, no iba a decir nada, lo había prometido. No quería meter en problemas al policía y además sabía que también él sería motivo de burla en cuanto se supiera que iban de un lado a otro, James trabajando y él estudiando sus casos para luego llevarle a la ficción.

Para él a serie era una cosa muy seria, se la tomaba verdaderamente en serio y quería que fuear su oportunidad de volver a ser visto como un actor a tener en cuenta, un actor que valía, que sabía lo que hacía. Quería que su trabajo de investigación se notara cuando diera vida a su personaje y eso no lo iba a conseguir, si tenía las miradas de todos los policías de la comisaría, como si fuera uno mono de feria puesto ahí para entretenerles.

\- Tu secreto está guardado conmigo, de momento, algunos piensan que soy periodista, que estoy haciendo un reportaje de investigación o algo así y que tú me estás echando una mano.

James condujo sin parar hasta que dejaron atrás el centro de la ciudad, incluso los barrios residenciales quedaron a su espalda y con ellos la luz de las farolas. Se estaban acercando al puerto y conforme lo hacían, las farolas iban a pareciendo rotas, cuando las había o alguien se había llevado las bombillas. 

Allí olía a humedad, a puerto, un olor demasiado fuerte para lo que David estaba acostumbrado y que casi le hizo vomitar, pero en cuanto bajaron del coche, James se movió con seguridad por la zona, a pesar del nauseabundo olor, de la niebla y la oscuridad.

David se sintió casi estar dentro de un thriller y esperaba que el asesino de turno apareciera en la siguiente esquina, pistola en mano, dispuesto a matarlos por haber sido testigos de algo que no debían.

\- ¿Qué hemos venido a hacer aquí?

\- Tengo una cita, puede que no sea nada o puede que ayude a solucionar un viejo caso que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y de que se trata el caso?

\- Lo de siempre, un asesino, unas tumbas en las que no respiran los muertos y mi necesidad de solucionarlo para poder dar respuesta a unas familias desesperadas. 

David lo escuchaba en silencio, mirándolo. Había conocido ya muchas facetas del policía. Estaba por un lado el tipo duro que pisaba las calles, el que no quería demostrar ser tímido y se enfadaba por tener que participar en proyecto de Jack, el que se mostraba verdadero y sensible en le hospital y luego estaba el que se relajaba en casa y se preocupaba por su hermano pequeño.

Empezaba pensar que en realidad, le gustaban todas esas partes que formaban al policía, estaba seguro que sin la frialdad que mostraba a veces, no estaría la seguridad que mostraba en su trabajo; sin la delicadeza con la que se preocupaba de la gente en el hospital, no tendría el mismo cuidado con su hermano y así sucesivamente, hasta cambiar toda su personalidad.

\- ¿Un caso viejo?

\- No tanto como me hace sentir. Siete años, muchos para tener cuatro cadáveres a la espalda.

\- ¿Y qué...

James levantó la mano para hacer que guardara silencio y se llevó la mano a la cintura, donde tenía colocada su arma. No la cogió pero quería estar seguro que estaba allí por si la necesitaba.

La habitación del hospital volvió a estar delante de él, al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo desaparecía y alguien más entraba. Le conocía, había hablado con él. Ahora a diferencia del día de antes, el asistente social no tenía la cara de pocos amigos a la que David estaba acostumbrado.

\- No quieren decirme nada de James porque no soy familiar. - Protestó Sebastian mirando al pasillo de mala gana. Pero si le conocemos mejor que... nos pasamos la vida juntos y ahora no podemos saber como está nuestro compañero. ¿y que hay de él? ¿Que hacía con James en medio de un tiroteo?

\- ¿Tiroteo? 

David se puso pálido, casi podía escuchar en su cabeza, el sonido de los disparos que había efectuado James y de los que todavía no se acordaba en realidad. Lo que si recordó fueron los sonidos de otras balas chochando con el aluminio de los containers junto a ellos.

Sintió de nuevo el empujón que le había propinado James para echarle a un lado y evitar que una de las balas le diera, cuanto menos en el pecho.

\- Es una emboscada, tendría que haberlo imaginado.

\- Fue una encerrona. - Susurró David, perdido en sus pensamientos. - James no se esperaba encontrarse con problemas, quería hablar con alguien, una fuente que podía ayudarle con un caso antiguo que quería solucionar.

Pese a lo atontado que se sentía, a David no se la pasó desapercibida la mirada que intercambiaron los dos policías. Lo que acababa de decir significaba algo para ellos, conocía el caso del que tanto le había hablado James sin llegar a decir nada.

Harry se apoyó en la pared con un visible gesto apesadumbrado.

\- Sabía que esa historia le traería problemas. 

\- Pero eso no contesta lo que él estaba haciendo con James. Dijiste que eras periodista. ¿Es que acaso James quiere a sacar a la luz otra vez todo el caso del asesino del café? 

Al menos ahora tenía un nombre, pensó David para si mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía las miradas de los dos policías fijas en él; esperaban una respuesta.

\- Si, estaba investigando con él.

\- Esto es lo que le pasará tu personaje cuando se deje llevar por el instinto y no llame para pedir refuerzos. - La voz de James resonaba por encima de los disparos.

La mano del policía apretaba su cuerpo contra la pared del container para evitar que un solo centímetro de su cuerpo quedara a la vista.

\- Ser policía no suele ser tan glamuroso como se ve en la televisión y en el cine. - Contestó David, con ganas de enterrar la cabeza en sus brazos, acongojado por el terror a lo que podía ocurrir si una bala se perdía.

\- Sobretodo porque en la vida real, no es el personaje en el que muere, aquí todos somos actores que ponemos nuestra vida en peligro y cualquiera de nosotros puede acabar muy mal. Una bala te puede matar o peor aún, te deja en una silla de ruedas para el resto de tu vida.

\- ¿Quien más sabía sobre vuestra excursión de anoche? - Preguntó Harry acercándose de nuevo a la cama. - Soy su compañero y a mi me había dicho nada. Era un suicidio y lo sabía. Se metió en la boca del lobo y te llevó a ti... A James no le interesa la fama y desde luego no habría puesto la vida de nadie en peligro, por una pista y una noticia. No, hay algo más, algo que le hizo llevarte detrás de él como un perrillo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que James no le ha contado nadie sobre ti que pasas ahora las horas detrás de él?

David se estaba poniendo nervioso, no le gustaba acabar entre la espada y la pared, no le gustaba tener que guardar secretos demasiado grandes y desde luego no quería tener la nariz de dos investigadores detrás de él.

Seguramente por eso, porque no estaba preparado para tener que dar una respuesta tan repentina, porque estaba cansado, atontado y preocupado por James, tan solo se le ocurrió decir algo que dejara a los dos sin palabras y le dejaran estar tranquilo.

\- Vale os he mentido, pero es lo que me pidió James.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- James y yo estamos saliendo; pero él quería mantenerlo en secreto por miedo a las burlas y a ser la comidilla de la comisaría. 

\- Ahm. - Justo lo que esperaba, Harry no supo que decir. - Vaya...

\- ¿Y James tenía que esconderse tanto que decidió salir contigo por una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad? - Parecía que no había forma de distraer a Sebastian, que todavía le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Sin embargo, David no tuvo que responder a esa pregunta, el destino había decidido dejarle un poco más de tiempo para pensar como salir del lío en el que él mismo se había metido.

Un médico entró en la habitación, iba directo hacia él, le buscaba, aunque al actor tan solo le resultaba familiar su rostro. Era lo bueno de ser actor, que te fijas en todo, en todos los rostros y a ese médico lo había visto en el hospital, era pediatra.

\- He oído lo que acabas decir lo siento, soy amigo de James y esperaba saber como había ido la operación para poder venir a deciros algo. 

Sebastian le dio una palmada en el hombro y entonces lo recordó. Parecía que todo estaba conectado en el mundo en el que vivía David. aquel médico era el pediatra que estaba ocupándose del niño, el hijo de Matthew, el detenido del que se estaban ocupando Sebastian y Harry.

-¿Como ha ido?

\- Ninguna de las dos balas han tocado órganos vitales, se podría decire que ha tenido suerte.

Un nuevo recuerdo en la cabeza de David le hizo apartarse de la situación. 

Las balas, esas balas iban directas al corazón del policía porque había más de un tirador y de alguna forma, que podía llamarse instinto o suerte, David se había dado cuenta y había agarrado a James, le había hecho detenerse y darse la vuelta. 

Un disparo en el hombro, otro en el costado; justo como decía el médico, ninguno de los dos había sido mortal, pero duda poder olvidarse en algún momento de la sangre corriendo por sus manos mientras intentaba cubrir las heridas del policía

Su último recuerdo era un impacto en la cabeza o más bien un rasguño, de eso no estaba seguro, pero fuera lo que fuera, le había dejado inconsciente.

\- ¿Y él quien es? ¿Qué hacia con James? - Preguntó el médico volviéndose hacia él, a pesar de ser actor, David comenzaba a odiar ser el centro de atención.

\- Por lo visto, James está en nuetro club; el que siempre decía que estaba buscando al a mujer de su vida. - El médico lo miró extrañado. - James es gay y nuestro amigo, David, es su novio.


	8. Chapter 8

Las malas ideas son pensadas sin que uno se dé cuenta, sin pensar, la mayor parte de las veces, sin creer que vaya a convertirse en una verdadera mala idea. 

David no pensaba que la gran idea de decir que James y él habían comenzado a salir fuera a convertirse en el notición del hospital, ni que el policía fuera una celebridad allí. 

Estaba seguro que James lo iba a, matar en cuanto despertara porque más y más gente que pasaba por la puerta de la habitación se acercaba para preguntar, para saber si era cierto, para asegurarse que les habían tomado el pelo. 

Por suerte, por decirlo de alguna manera, para David, la atención de casi todo el mundo pasó rápidamente de James, que seguía inconsciente después de la operación a la que había sido sometido para extraerle las dos balas, a un nuevo ingreso en el hospital, que además atrajo consigo a la prensa. 

David estaba en pie, aunque todavía no le habían dado el alta, cuanto llegó la ambulancia. 

Aunque no oído verlo desde en primer plano porque no le permitían pasearse por donde quería y a urgencias no le dejaron entrar, si que escuchó hablar sobre la ambulancia llegada desde la prisión, del prisionero recién llegado que había sido herido, de como se habían ensañado con él. 

La curiosidad y la necesidad de no pensar en la reacción de James en cuanto abriera los ojos y descubriera que tenía novio, le hizo escuchar y preguntar sobre ese prisionero. 

No tardó en descubrir de quien se trataba. 

Se coló por los pasillos, con su ropa normal y siendo un actor venido a menos, nadie reconoció su rostro entre médicos y pacientes.

Al prisionero lo movieron de urgencias a una habitación, ninguna operación era necesaria en él, aunque había dos costillas facturadas, un hombro dislocado y una conmoción algo preocupante. 

Un policía vigilaba la puerta, pero por su postura, por como se entretenía mirando el móvil y por no darse cuenta que David de acercaba, el actor entendió que no de estaba preocupando mucho porque el prisionero fiere especialmente peligroso o que su vida corriere peligro. 

\- Hola. - Saludó David al guardia. - He oído lo que ha pasado. Conozco al detenido, lo vi en la comisaría. 

\- Ah claro, ya he oído que Roday y tu... - David carraspeó, aunque era él mismo quien se había inventado la historia, le sorprendía que la voz llegara hasta, quienes acababan de llegar al hospital. - Perdona, no debería ser tan cotilla. Pero que sepas que me alegra saber los compañeros pierden el miedo también. 

El policía le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Rondaba los cuarenta, el cabello cubierto de canas, el poco que le quedaba más allá de las entradas. Destacaban sus ojos azules, brillantes e intensos y tenía una bonita sonrisa. Era algo más alto que David, aunque no eran actor sabía que eso no era muy difícil.

\- Bueno, James... Creo que él todavía no ha dicho nada y si no fuera por mi... Creo que vamos a tener una buena discusión en el casa. 

\- Tranquill, ya sabes que eso se soluciona luego en la cama. 

\- Si bueno. Yo quería saber, ya que he conocido al muchacho en la comisaría, como está y si... ¿Ha venido alguien preguntando por él? 

\- No que yo sepa, al menos por el momento, nadie ha querido verle.

\- Pobre, me da tanta pena. Separado de su hijo, en prisión por culpa de la nueva política contra los robos más pequeños y ahora esto. 

\- Tal vez le hayan echado un maleficio o algo así. - El policía se echó a reír nada más decir eso. Echó una mirada a cada lado y al ver que el pasillo estaba vacío, le dijo a David que se acercara. - No ha dicho mucho desde que lo han traído, pero si te conoce tal vez, quiera contar algo de lo que le ha pasado. 

David aceptó, aunque no era policía, como actor era muy bueno improvisando y tenía tiempo, al menos el suficiente para que durante los siguientes minutos nadie le preguntara sobre su relación con James. 

\- No puedo darte más de diez minutos, pero el chico me da pena, como a ti, se merece alguien que le vea como algo más que un criminal. 

El policía le abrió la puerta y la cerró en cuanto David estuvo dentro. No había mucha luz, pero aun así se veía su figura tendida en la cama. 

No tenía buen aspecto, con los golpes en la cara, el brazo apretado contra el cuerpo y el par de tubos de suero y analgésicos. Pero David lo reconoció sin problemas. 

Reconocería en cualquier parte ese rostro hermoso, aunque negaría a cualquiera pensar que esos ojos azules, esos pómulos y esos labios ahora rotos por dos golpes, le parecieran de los más hermosos que había, visto jamás. 

\- Se que estás ahí, pero tengo un ojo demasiado hinchado como para verte bien. 

\- Lo siento, pensaba que dormías, no, quería molestarte. 

\- Si sabes quién soy sabrás que no puedo dormir mientras yo estoy aquí, o una celda de la cárcel, mientras mi hijo pasa la noche en una casa de acogida. 

\- Lo siento, no quería...

\- Te conozco, eres el periodistas de la comisaría o decías ser periodista pero en el último año he hablado con varios de tu gremio interesados por la triste historia del padre soltero, sin trabajo y... bueno ya sabes el resto y sinceramente, no pareces uno de ellos. ¿Quien eres en realidad?

David se sorprendió que ninguno de los policías a quienes le había dicho ser periodista se hubiera dado cuenta que no lo era, mientras que alguien que tenía otras muchas cosas en la cabeza, con un hijo por el que enfrentarse a medio mundo, hubiera notado algo raro en él.

Sonrió y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, todavía le dolía por el golpe que se había dado la noche anterior, aunque seguía sin recordar lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, después de llevar las últimas escondiéndose tras una mentira que parecía hacerse más grande a cada momento que pasaba, se sentía aliviado por no tener que mentir a todo el mundo.

\- Es complicado y en realidad es una tontería.

\- Cómo me gustaría que mi vida fuera una tontería también. - Suspiró Matthew desde la cama. - Háblame de tu tontería, me han dejado aquí solo como si fuera el criminal más peligroso de la ciudad y me aburro.

David cogió una silla, se sentó junto a la cama. Diez minutos sin tener que interpretar un papel, no parecía un mal plan. 

Le contó en pocas palabras como había pasado de ser un actor en busca de inspiración a convertirse en el novio de uno de los policías más conocidos de la comisaría. 

Matthew se echó a reír, pero se quejó por el dolor en las costillas.

\- Sinceramente eso me recuerda a una comedia romántica, en la que sabes que al final después de todo el follón los dos protagonistas se van a enamorar y a quedar juntos, aunque uno de los dos haya líado muchas cosas y parezca que el otro le odie.

\- Ya, pero James no parece del tipo que le gusten las comedias románticas. ¿Y que ha de ti? Algo me dice que lo tuyo es más un thriller que una comedia romántica ahora mismo.

\- Ahora mismo me siento más dentro de una película de terror. - Matthew se volvió hacia la ventana, aunque desde la cama tan solo podía ver el cielo despejado y al fondo, algunos rascacielos. - Intentaba... ¿Qué clase de justicia me mete en la cárcel porque robar medicinas para mi hijo enfermo? Me llevan a la cárcel, me mente con asesinos y criminales terribles y al final soy yo el que acaba en el hospital por...

Dejó de hablar, su rostro se ensombreció, pero no dijo el motivo y no se conocían lo bastante como para que David pudiera o quisiera insistir en saber más.

\- No me dejan hablar con mi hijo.

\- ¿Como que no te dejan hablar con tu hijo?

\- Dicen que es como si estuviera en la cárcel, tengo mis horarios, mis permisos, que no pueden hacer una excepción conmigo, porque entonces... - Apretó la mano contra la sábana y la estrujó con fuerza. - A veces pienso que esa gente no tiene hijos, no tiene familia y desde luego no tienen corazón.

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene hijo?

\- Ocho y hace horas que no se de él nada más que lo que el agente de servicios sociales me ha dicho. Sebastian está haciendo lo que puede y lo que le dejan, lo se, pero... - Los ojos se rasgaron por las lágrimas que no quería derramar y apretó los labios para no dejarse llevar.

David guardó silencio un momento mirando una escena que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Siempre se había sentido una persona afortunada. Tal vez por eso, porque había sido demasiado afortunado, porque no había tenido que luchar como otra mucha gente es por lo que había caído en el alcohol.

Tal vez también por eso, porque sentía que no había hecho bastante por ayudar a nadie en su vida, decidió dar un paso adelante e implicarse en la vida de una persona a quien acababa de conocer.

\- Creo que me darán el alta en un par de horas. Si quieres... se que no nos conocemos y no tienes por qué confiar en mi, pero me gustaría ayudarte. - Matthew se lo quedó mirando sin decir palabra, esperando saber a lo que se refería. - Si quieres darle algún mensaje a tu hijo, decirle algo o que sepa que estás bien, podría ir a verle al centro, Sebastian me conoce, estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres ayudarme?

\- Chicos, se acabó el tiempo - La cabeza del policía se asomó por la puerta. - y no quiero ganarme una bronca por saltarme las normas de visita. 

\- ¿Qué me dices? Cómo una de esas películas de las que estábamos hablando, aparece un extraño y te ofrece ayuda desinteresada.

\- ¿De donde has salido? No me digas que las hadas madrinas se parecen a ti. - Matthew se volvió a reír, por lo menos David le estaba ayudando a pasar un mejor rato en el hospital. - Si es así, por lo menos veo que la mía es un tipo bastante guapo.

El policía de la puerta comenzó a mirarles con mala cara porque no llegó a decir nada, Harry, el compañero de James abrió de golpe y se quedó en medio de la habitación.

\- Primero, ¿tú que estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación? - David sintió el dedo que le apuntaba y la mirada dura del policía como una bala lanzaba contra su pecho. - Sigues formando parte de una investigación y al menos hasta que James no despierte y nos cuente lo que pasó en almacén ¿Y qué demonios te ha pasado a ti? - Se acercó a la cama, con la penumbra de la habitación hasta que no estuvo lo bastante cerca no pudo ver el verdadero estado de Matthew. - ¿Quien te ha hecho eso?

\- No tiene importancia, no te preocupes, parece peor de lo que es en realidad

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Por el tono de la voz y la mirada fija en Matthew como si no existiera nadie más en la habitación, David creyó que había algo entre policía y el detenido, algo que los dos ocultaban, que los dos escondían, de lo que probablemente no habían hablado si quiera entre ellos todavía.

\- Harry, lo digo en serio, no es importante, estoy cansado.

\- David, sal de la habitación y vuelve a la tuya por favor. - Le dijo el policía sin tan siquiera mirarle. - Te dije que me llamaras si tu situación cambiaba de alguna forma. ¿Qué te ha pasado y quien te ha hecho eso?

Mientras dejaba la habitación, David se detuvo un momento y se volvió, cuando escuchó que Matthew le llamaba.

\- No tengo mucha gente en la que confiar ahora mismo. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, dile a Sebastian que Alec necesita a su dinosaurio de peluche para dormir, tiene que contarle una historia, para que no vengan las pesadillas.

David asintió y salió de la habitación.

Harry esperó a estar a solas con Matthew antes de centrarse de nuevo en él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició la mejilla del muchacho. Se miraron a los ojos en completo silencio, Harry se aproximó un poco más y apoyó su frente sobre la de Matthew.

\- Lo siento tanto... lo siento. - Susurró con un tono de voz tan bajo que nadie que hubiera estado a un metro de distancia habría podido oírlo.

\- Lo se, pero no es tu culpa.

\- ¿Quien te ha hecho esto? - Harry tomó las dos mejillas de Matthew entre sus manos y los ojos del joven padre llenaron todo su espacio. - Si ha sido alguien la comisaría...

\- Me han trasladado, ya no estoy en la comisaría.

\- ¿Como que...? ¿Donde te han trasladado? - Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó de respirar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Matthew no le estaba diciendo. - Dime que no te han trasladado la cárcel. - Matthew bajó la mirada, no tenía que decir nada. - El juez no ha podido dar una orden tan rápida para un caso como el tuyo. - Averiguaré lo que ha pasado y quien ha movido tu caso verdaderamente. Mira como te han puesto, voy a hablar con mis contactos en la cárcel.

Matthew atrapó una de las manos de Harry con la suya para que dejara de hablar.

\- No vas a hacer nada de eso porque en teoría tu y yo no estamos juntos, no soy más que un caso más... ni siquiera soy tu caso. 

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros. Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo y te lo estoy dando. No puedes decir de pronto que estás saliendo con un criminal. Eso arruinaría tu carrera. No me mires así, lo entiendo, quieres llegar a detective y ser capitán de la comisaría, eso no se consigue con un padre soltero que roba medicinas como novio a tu lado. Sobreviviré.

\- Mataré a quien te vuelva a poner una mano encima.

\- No lo harás. Además, mira la parte positiva, mientras esté aquí en el hospital, estoy a salvo y puede que mientras tanto mi abogado encuentre la forma de sacarme de este lío. 

Matthew se incorporó lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios, pero se separó rápidamente asegurándose de que nadie les viera.

*

David decidió hacer una parada antes de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Matthew. Tenía que saber como se encontraba James, después de todo seguía sin recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y tal vez encontrando al policía o hablando con él si había despertado ya, encontraba las respuestas.

No había nadie en la habitación, James dormía y probablemente tardaría en despertar. Entró lentamente en el cuarto, casi temía que si hacía más ruido del debido el policía despertaría de golpe y empezaría a gritarle por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Lo miró, no tenía buen aspecto, seguramente nadie lo tendría después de haber recibido tres disparos.

Una imagen vino rápidamente a su mente. James le había empujado al suelo y había evitado que una bala le diera de lleno en la cabeza. Pero también había hecho que se diera un buen golpe y quedara atontado.

Nunca le había pasado y eso que lo había interpretado varias veces, pero por fin entendía lo que se sentía al ver esas lucecitas blancas dando vueltas delante de él. Pero también había escuchado una voz que hablaba a su espalda. Intentó volverse pero la cabeza dolía demasiado y estaba mareado.

\- Te dije que no te metieras donde no te llaman, te lo dije hace años y te lo repetiré otra vez.

Entonces escuchó los disparos, pero fueron más de tres y aunque no sabía mucho sobre armas, estaba seguro que sonaban de forma diferente. No podía estar seguro, pero eso sonaba a un tiroteo.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

James le estaba mirando y hablando, había despertado.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, empezando por la noticia de que toda la comisaría pensaba que estaban juntos. También estaba su amnesia o que estaba empezando a recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero James tan solo le miraba y estaba tan serio, parecía realmente cabreado con él, así que se mantuvo en silencio porque no tenía idea sobre lo que decir.

\- Quería ver como estabas para poder avisar a tu hermano. - No era mentira, aunque tampoco era lo que realmente le quería decir. - Tenía miedo que se enterara por otro lado y ya que nadie sabe de su problema...

\- Si, claro... tienes razón. Madre mía Brett, espero que nadie le haya llamado ya para decirle... Teníamos que desayunar juntos hoy. - James volvió la mirada la mesilla que tenía al lado de la cama y vio que alguien había dejado allí su móvil. - ¿Podrías mirar si ha llamado? No quiero que se preocupe, al menos no hasta que alguien le diga lo que me ha pasado. 

\- Claro, espera un momento. - Obviamente el teléfono estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas de Brett y mensajes. - Ahora le llamaré para tranquilizarle, ¿qué quieres que le diga?

\- Nada que le haga sufrir un ataque de pánico y ponerse una copa que estropee los avances de los últimos meses.

\- Bueno supongo que es el día de las noticias.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nada, es una larga historia y tu necesitas descansar. - David se rascó la cabeza y se mojó las labios para encontrar la mejor forma de decir lo siguiente. - De todas formas, me alegro que estés despierto, quería decirte algo antes de que...

\- ¡James, gracias a dios! Los médicos me habían dicho que podías tardar varios días en despertar.

David se dio la vuelta, no esperaba que quedara nadie más por aparecer en el hospital. Pero claro, el capitán de la comisaría, el jefe de James estaba allí y por como se lo quedó mirando a él, de arriba abajo y con expresión de "eso si que no me lo esperaba", David llegó al a conlusión de que había escuchado también la historia de que estaban juntos.

Justo cuando pensaba tener tiempo para aclararle las cosas al policía, se dio cuenta que no había nada que hacer, la bomba estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Capitán.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

James intentó moverse, pero le dolía todo.

\- Te lo diré cuando se me pasen los analgésicos.

Evans se echó a reír, se acercó a David y le dio una palmada en la espalda. El actor sabía que era lo que venía a continuación y solo podía hacer la cuanta atrás del tiempo que le hacía falta a James para ponerse a gritar.

\- Bueno no te quejes, al menos tienes aquí a novio para cuidar de ti hasta que vuelvas a estar en forma.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Capitán, creo que James necesita descansar.

El policía agarró la mano de David y lo filminó con la mirada. Eso podía ser nada bueno.

\- Lo que necesito saber es que es lo que está pasando y porque el capitán me está mirando de esa forma.

David abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, no estaba preparado para dar una excusa, ni para contarle la verdad es de porque había hecho lo que había hecho.

\- Vamos James, estamos solos y nos conocemos desde que los dos éramos cadetes en la academia. Creo que a estas alturas me podrías contar cualquier cosa y sobretodo, - Chris se acercó a la cama, miró hacia la puerta des habitación y al ver que no había nadie más allí, sonrió y apoyó la mano sobre el antebrazo de James. - Jimmy, creo que soy la persona menos indicada pasa esconderle algo así. No fue fácil ser sincero con todo el mundo en la comisaría y conseguir que me respetaran.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando tío? 

David no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como James arrugaba la nariz molesto. Poco a poco empezaba a descubrir más o más pequeños detalles de los gestos del policía y no podía negar que le gustaban casi todos.

\- No tiene sentido que lo sigas escondiendo. Además, serás un gran ejemplo para mucha gente. 

\- ¡¿De sud demonios estás hablando Chris?! 

James se llevó la mano al pecho, no estaba preparado para dejarse llevar por los nervios o el enfado. 

Cerró un momento los ojos y respiró con fuerza hasta que el dolor desapareció casi por completo. 

\- Vosotros, ¿David verdad? - El actor asintió con gesto tembloroso de cabeza. - James no ha dicho nada de ti, desde que... ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que estáis juntos? 

\- ¿Juntos, él y yo, el actor y yo? 

\- Sí, James justo esos dos. Vosotros. 

James miró al capitán esperando ver que se echaba a reír, luego hizo lo mismo con David, esperando que Le diera una explicación, pero todo lo que vio en el actor fue una enorme tristeza y casi desesperación. Pero no dijo nada. 

\- Capitán... Chris. - Eran amigos desde hacía una eternidad, era la única persona en la comisaría con la que realmente podía ser sincero y él mismo. - David tiene razón, necesito descansar. Te lo cuento todo más tarde. 

\- Claro, claro. Te quiero de vuelta en la comisaría en el menor tiempo posible. Volveré mañana. 

Los tres se despidieron con unos pocos gestos y un "hasta mañana" Y ni James ni David dijeron nada hasta que la puerta se la habitación se cerró y se encontraron solos. 

David caminó lentamente, se imaginaba al policía saltando desde la cama, curado repentinamente. Se lo imaginaba agarrándole del cuello y gritándole hasta el agotamiento. 

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, James se incorporó todo lo que pudo en la cama y, simplemente se lo quedó mirando. 

\- James, no pretendía que esto ocurriera así, te lo aseguro. 

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mi? 

\- No, por supuesto que no. Te prometo que no era mi intención que la gente creyera...

\- ¿Qué es lo que la gente cree exactamente? 

James lo sabia, era lo bastante listo como para llegar solo a la conclusión, pero aún así, quería que David lo dijera en voz alta. Le agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca y no parecía tener intención de dejarle ir.

\- James...

\- No, no quiero excusas. Me he metido en toda esta historia de tenerte detrás de mi por ayudar a Jack, no para convertirme en el hazmereír de la comisaria. - 

Tiró un poco más de David, que se vio obligado a acercarse y casi tuvo que subir la rodilla a la cama.

\- No esperaba que tuvieras tanta fuerza en tu estado.

\- Tengo mucha fuerza conmigo ahora mismo y tendré más si no me cuentas que es lo que sabe toda la comisaría y yo no, porque me estoy imaginando muchas cosas y casi todas me están poniendo ya de mal humor.

\- ¡Les he hecho creer que soy tu novio!

James abrió la boca pero solo dejó salir un poco de aire. Abrió también los ojos de par en par, casi parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas, pero los cubrió con una mano. Lo habría hecho con las dos si no le hubieran operado en el hombro izquierdo y fuera demasiado doloroso moverlo.

\- No pretendía hacerlo, pero cuando nos encontraron juntos... cuando me desperté, no creí que quisieras que les dijera quien soy en realidad y lo que estaba haciendo contigo, en aquel almacén.

\- Eres novio... todos los que me conocen en la comisaria, piensan que soy gay, que estamos juntos... que tu eres mi novio. - Resopló, cerró un momento los ojos y dejó ir por fin a David, aunque el actor no se movió.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? 

\- No, no me encuentro bien, porque no quería que las cosas pasaran así, no quería que la gente se enterara así... por una mentira en realidad. Dios... - David se dio cuenta que se había puesto pálido de repente y había empezado a balbucear. De un momento al otro, había dejado de ser el hombre fuerte y seguro de si mismo y le costaba incluso mantener un pensamiento detrás de otro. - Todos estos años manteniendo la discreción y llegas tú y... ¿cómo has podido decirles a todos que estábamos juntos? No era así como debía pasar, no ahora, no estoy... no estaba preparado con todo lo de Brett.

\- Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que eres... que realmente eres gay, que realmente lo mantienes en secreto?¿Me estás diciendo que me sentía mal por hacer creer a tus compañeros que eras gay... cuando resulta que en realidad eres gay y todo el problema es que no querías contárselo ya? - James asintió, a cada segundo que pasaba, David vio que James parecía hacerse más y más pequeño en la cama, al mismo tiempo que iba perdiendo la coraza de tipo duro que le había mostrado desde que se habían conocido. - Y yo que me sentía culpable por... por hacerte pasar por algo que no eres y es eso precisamente lo que estás haciendo tu desde hace años.

Un médico y dos enfermeros, un hombre y una mujer, entraron en la habitación, por lo que la conversación entre ellos quedó ahí, sin más, sin explicaciones a todas las preguntas que de pronto le estaban viniendo a la mente a David y James volvió a convertirse en el héroe herido que se había enfrentado él solo a un tiroteo y había salvado la vida de su novio.

David decidió marcharse, que James hubiera intentado permanecer más o menos tiempo en el armario y hacer creer a todo el mundo que era lo que en realidad no era, era una cuestión personal desde luego, algo para lo que el actor tenía muchas dudas y encima ahora no sabía si sentirse mal por lo que había hecho o traicionado porque James... por algún motivo que entendía, pero que le producía malestar.

Decidió marcharse y para no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, se concentró en la misión que le había encargado Matthew y se encaminó hacia la comisaría para hablar con Sebastian y pedirle ver al hijo del muchacho. Se imaginaba al niño con su dinosario, se lo imaginaba asustado y solo y no podía permitirlo, que no fuera policía, no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos.

Pilló al asistente social bajando las escaleras de la comisaría, estaba hablando por teléfono nervioso y casi lo lanzó al suelo al terminar la conversación. 

Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con David delante de él mirándolo fijamente. 

\- No estoy teniendo un buen día, así que dime que es lo que quieres y si se trata de la forma que tiene Chris de volver a ponerse en contacto conmigo fuera de las horas de trabajo, dile que pierde el tiempo y que venga a hablar directamente. 

\- Chris... No se quien es Chris, no vengo de parte de ningún Chris, sino de Matthew... Vaya, no le he preguntado el apellido, se nota que no tengo madera de policia, es algo que tendré que cuidar con el personaje. 

\- Espera, ¿Has dicho Matthew? ¿Matthew Daddario, el tipo al que pillaron robando en la farmacia, para su hijo? 

David asintió y guardó el apellido Daddario en su mente. 

\- Vengo del hospital. 

\- Sí, por James claro. Tu y él. Te aseguro que nunca lo habría dicho de él. No parece le tipo. - Sebastian agitó la cabeza. - Da igual. ¿Has visto a Matthew? Pobre muchacho, desde luego parece que le han echado un maleficio. 

Sebastian terminó de bajar los escalones de la comisaría con David a su lado y uno junto al otro se dirigieron al coche del policía.

\- No parece que le hayan hecho mucho en la cárcel. Será por las películas pero creo que solo querían darle un susto por ser el nuevo. - Sebastian negó con la cabeza y apoyó la frente en volante. - Está tan solo. ¿Sabes algo de su familia? 

\- No he tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con él todavía, pero creo que no tiene más que una hermana, pero vive en Canadá o Europa, no recuerdo bien. 

\- ¿Y la madre d su hijo? 

\- Muerts al nacer el bebé. Desde entonces las cosas no fueron bien para padre e hijo, hasta hoy. 

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento y se quedaron mirando a la carretera vacía que tenían delante. 

David pensaba que su vida era una mierda, difícil y que todo lo que tenía por delante era negro. 

Pero si lo comparaba con el padre soltero menor de treinta que estaba en la cárcel por cuidar de su hijo, entonces nada parecía tan malo. 

\- Perdona por decirlo así, pero que tienes tu que ver con Matthew. 

\- Si, perdona. - David salió de sus pensamientos y de una vida que no era tan mala como parecía. - Me preguntó por su hijo y me pidió que te dijera que no podía dormir bien sin su dinosaurio. 

Sebastian asintió. Se sentía tan impotente sentado en aquel coche, con un niño asustado en un centro de acogida y un padre pateado en la cárcel, recuperándose en el hospital.

Y encima la maldita llamada. 

\- Tendremos que pasar por casa de Matt a por el peluche y algunas cosas para el crío, si quieres venir, claro. 

\- Podría decirte que tengo mejores planes. - Tenía un par de reuniones con el estudio para preparar la nueva serie y el personaje. Tenía que hablsr con su agente para cerrar su sueldo, pero ahora mismo todo eso, sonaba tan banal y sin importancia. - Cuenta conmigo. 

Sebastian condujo en silencio firnwte un bien rato. El apartamento de Matthew estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y el tráfico hizo más largo el camino. 

David tampoco dijo nada. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Todo su mundo parecía haberse dado la vuelta de golpe y no había podido reaaccionar.

Habls creado su historia con James, pero resultaba que era cierto que el policía era gay, aunque metido en el fondo del armario. 

Ahora todos le daban palmadas en la espalda y encima el capitán estaba extremadamente orgulloso de él por no ser así, uno de los pocos policías gays de la comisaría. 

\- Chris es el capitán de la comisaría ¿verdad? - Preguntó David sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la calzada. - ¿Cómo se hace para salir con un policía, sabiendo que todos los días está en peligro? Aunque bueno si los dos sois policías, entonces no es tan raro. Los dos os preocupais de igual forma por el otro. ¿Es así? 

Al no recibir respuesta, se volvió hacia Sebastian que había aparcado ya el coche, pero no hacía o decía nada. 

\- Lo se, me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman. Lo siento, además no había pensado que vosotros, el capitán y tu ya no estáis juntos.

\- Dicen que no hay sitio de acogida para el niño y si Matthew no está fuera en tres días, lo van a mover a una familia de acogida. 

\- No pueden hacer eso. 

\- Pueden si no tienen recursos para dar de comer a un niño más. 

\- Pero seguramente, en tres días, Matthew siga en el hospital. 

\- Lo se. - Sebastian suspiró. - Mis jefes de los servicios sociales dicen que no pueden hacer nada por un niño más y Harry, joder, como si no tuviera poco ese cerebrito diciendo que va a ir a la cárcel a por los que han golpeado a Matthew. 

David sabía quien era Harry y había escuchado, aunque no pretendía cotillear, la relación que había entre el joven policía y Matthew. 

Aquella comisaría parecía estar llena de secretos, todos escondían secretos. Ahora ya no parecía tan emocionante ser actor y en secreto aprender a ser un policía. 

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? 

\- No lo se. 

\- Se que no sería una gran ayuda ni nada porque no se como funcionan estas cosas, pero quiero ayudar. 

\- Entonces de momento me vas a ayudar a buscar el dinosaurio de ese crío y lo vamos a llevar a comer una hamburguesa. - El teléfono de Sebastian sonó con el repetido sonido de varios mensajes. - Y después podrías ayudarme a decirle a mi jefe y ex que quiero volver con él para que nos quedemos con el crío hasta que podamos sacar a su padre de este lío.


End file.
